Harry or not Harry
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: La haine entre Harry et Severus est à son paroxysme. Une mystérieuse jeune fille apparait et fait tourner la tête du professeur de potions. Qui est-elle et pourra t-elle sauver Harry avant que l'irréparable ne se produise ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir). Voici ma nouvelle fic, basée sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (on s'en doute mais il est toujours bon de préciser). **

**Le scénario est très largement inspiré de mon manhwa préféré : LesBijoux (que je recommande !). **

**Il y aura sûrement deux fins à cette fic, je n'arrive pas à me décider. **

**Bonne lecture**

**XXX**

- Espèce de … !

Harry se retrouva par terre, la lèvre inférieure en sang. Il avait aussi la tête qui tournait un peu mais hors de question de le montrer. Surtout pas à LUI ! Cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Il se redressa, s'appuyant contre le mur en pierre et s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa manche :

- Alors ? C'est tout ? On ne finit pas ses phrases et on frappe comme une fillette… Servilo !

- Je ne vous permets pas Potter !

- De quoi ? De vous appeler « Servilo » ? Pourtant je trouve que ça vous convient bien. Ou le graisseux si vous préférez.

Snape fulminait. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cet être arrogant qui se tenait en face de lui, une lueur de haine dans le regard. Qu'il le haïssait ! Il retenait ses coups depuis si longtemps. Il lui serait facile à cet instant de lancer un sort, un seul, et de s'occuper définitivement de lui. Oh que la tentation était grande ! Mais il serait jugé et finirait ses jours en prison. Après tout, Potter était « Le Sauveur du monde magique ». La bonne blague. Il se contenta de cracher ses paroles :

- Vous êtes bien pire que votre père ! Je vois que Sirius vous a bien dressé ! Quel bonheur qu'il soit mort ce sale cabot !

Il avait frappé là où ça faisait mal et il le savait pertinemment. Il vit une lueur se rallumer dans les yeux de son adversaire et esquiva sans mal son sort.

- Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre les sortilèges informulés. Bien que je doute de vos capacités.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Oui ? … On ne finit plus ses phrases Mr Potter ?

Quel dommage qu'il soit le préféré de tous et surtout de Dumbledore. Sa vie n'était qu'une nuisance.

- Sale Mangemort ! cria Harry.

- Petit con immature !

- C'est ça votre insulte ? Elle vole aussi bas que votre intelligence !

Les sorts fusaient entre les deux hommes, autant que les mots. Et, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soit mortel ils finirent tous les deux amochés. Snape avait à présent un bras en sang. La blessure était certes superficielle, une potion et on en parlait plus, mais il haïssait encore plus son élève, si tant est que ce soit possible. Il le foudroya du regard.

- Votre retenue est finie ! Sortez immédiatement !

Harry ne répondit rien et s'échappa au plus vite. L'air était froid dans les couloirs. La jambe du Gryffondor le lançait terriblement quand il posait le pied. Le professeur de potions lui avait lancé un sort violent quelques jours plus tôt en le croisant dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Harry n'avait pas pu la faire guérir comme il faut. Mme Pomfresh risquait de lui poser des questions à force de le voir venir. Depuis quelques temps il se débrouillait seul. Ou demandait l'aide d'Hermione. Pour sa jambe en revanche il n'avait rien dit. Elle risquait de se poser des questions à son tour. Et il ne voulait l'aide de personne. Sa jambe allait déjà mieux, bien que ça ne soit pas parfait. Juste quelques douleurs dans la fin de journée ou quand, comme ici, il se mettait à courir. Mais il était prêt à supporter toutes les douleurs pour s'éloigner au plus vite des cachots.

Arrivé plus haut, il se posa un instant contre le mur. Il ne pouvait rentrer dans la salle commune aussi énervé, au risque de foudroyer tout le monde. Il en avait marre. Marre des sourires faux, de l'hypocrisie générale, d'être le centre d'attention depuis la rentrée. Marre de se sentir regardé comme un être à part, d'être choyé de tous. Marre de devoir vivre alors que tant de personnes étaient mortes pour lui. Et voir Snape lui rappeler toute cette attention ne faisait que le mettre encore plus en rogne.

Harry inspira un grand coup avant de donner le mot de passe. Il fut surpris en passant la porte de ne trouver que Ron et Hermione encore debout. Il jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure. Effectivement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si tard. Hermione se leva quand elle vit Harry :

- Enfin ! On a cru que tu avais un problème !

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. A moins que Snape ne soit en problème en lui-même, tenta-t-il d'ironiser.

- Tu vois, intervint Ron. Il est en pleine forme. T'inquiète pas si souvent) !

- Et toi inquiète-toi un peu plus souvent, répliqua Hermione.

- On verra demain. Je suis fatigué ! Bonne nuit tous les deux.

Et sans un autre mot Ron monta dans le dortoir. Hermione soupira avant de se retourner vers Harry.

- Excuse-le ! Il est sous pression en ce moment.

- Si tu le dis…

Il voulut partir lui aussi mais sa jambe se déroba sous lui. Il se rattrapa à temps au fauteuil mais la jeune fille avait bien vu qu'il avait un problème.

- Ta blessure de Quidditch n'est toujours pas guérie ? demanda t'elle.

- Bien sur que si ! Depuis le temps ! Réfléchis un peu Hermione!

- Pas besoin d'être méchant !

Harry se tut, bien conscient qu'il avait un peu trop haussé le ton. Hermione faisait partie des rares personnes à n'avoir pas changé après sa victoire contre le seigneur des ténèbres et il l'appréciait énormément pour ça. Ce n'était pas le moment de se la mettre à dos ! Il lui répondit en détournant le regard :

- C'est une courbature et de la fatigue. T'en fais pas !

- Je ne te crois pas ! Que s'est-il passé avec le professeur Snape ?

- Rien…

Harry tentait désespérément d'aller dans son dortoir mais Hermione, acharnée, lui barrait la route, les poings sur les hanches.

- Bon il était de mauvais poil mais ça change pas !

- Harry … Il est minuit passé ! Vous vous êtes encore battus !

- Mais comment tu ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! le coupa t'elle. Et encore moins stupide ! Je sais bien que tu es blessé et que c'est la faute du professeur Snape. Alors dis-moi tout et qu'on en finisse.

Vaincu, lassé, Harry la força à s'asseoir et, s'asseyant à ses cotés, se mit à tout déballer. Tout n'était parti de rien en fait. Harry, blessé à la suite d'un match violent de Quidditch contre les Serpentards, avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et n'avait pu préparer le devoir demandé en potions. Tout le monde se souvenait de ce jour et s'en souviendrait longtemps. Jamais Snape ne s'était autant acharné sur un élève, l'insultant à tour de bras, fulminant littéralement. Et Harry ne s'était pas laissé faire. Au contraire il avait répondu. Il avait sorti ses quatre vérités au prof. Les élèves présents virent le bras de ce dernier se lever et ils crurent bien qu'il allait le frapper ou lui lancer un sort. Harry n'avait pas cillé devant la menace, allant même jusqu'à relever la tête en signe de défi. Mais Snape avait serré le poing, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, avant de se retourner, annonçant néanmoins que le Gryffondor était collé tous les soirs avec lui durant deux mois et enlevant plus de deux cent points à la maison de Gryffondor. Et voilà que tous les soirs il lui faisait faire des tâches éreintantes, dangereuses parfois, le regardant avec un sourire satisfait. Et il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'Harry ne réussisse pas. Et plus il tentait de lui imposer le respect, plus Harry se rebellait.

Puis les sorts commencèrent. Snape porta le premier coup en brûlant la main du jeune homme. Ensuite cela ne se limita pas aux retenues. Dès qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ou même dans la Grande salle, quand le directeur n'était pas là, le professeur de potions lançait un sort informulé. En revanche aucun sort n'était mortel. Il s'agissait de blesser, parfois de façon grave certes, mais jamais il ne dépassait la limite. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour ça, Harry en était persuadé.

Au fur et à mesure du discours de son ami, le visage d'Hermione perdait de ses couleurs. Une fois qu'Harry eut finit, elle se leva d'un bond :

- Tu dois le dire à Dumbledore !

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Il me dira que je me fais des idées, que le professeur Snape est un homme qui a souffert et qu'il faut être compréhensif envers lui. Je l'entends d'ici.

- Mais ça ne peut pas durer ! Vous allez vous entretuer !

- Ce ne sera pas une grande perte dans les deux cas !

La gifle partit avant même la fin de la phrase. Harry finit une nouvelle fois par terre sous la violence du coup. Se tenant la joue, il releva la tête pour voir les larmes scintiller dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Tu n'es qu'un … crétin ! Contrairement à ce que tu penses il y a des personnes qui tiennent à toi !

Et sur ces mots elle courut dans son dortoir.

Harry se releva. Sa joue le brûlait mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait l'impression que la température venait de descendre de plusieurs dizaines de degré dans la pièce. Par sa faute il venait de se mettre à dos la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment l'aider. Effectivement il n'était qu'un crétin. Et encore le mot était faible.

Harry avait encore des devoirs à faire mais il n'en avait plus le courage. Il monta se coucher, se disant qu'il les ferait plus tard. Ou même jamais, les professeurs étant bien compréhensifs avec lui ces derniers temps. Il se coucha et garda longtemps les yeux ouverts dans le noir.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner Harry s'assit à coté d'Hermione. Il parla avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer ou de s'enfuir.

- Je suis désolé.

Hermione ne lui accorda pas un regard, les yeux plongés dans un gros livre. Harry serra le poing pour ne pas s'énerver. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai dit était stupide. J'étais fatigué, en colère … contre Snape. Tu es ma meilleure amie Hermione, la seule sur qui je peux vraiment compter.

- Et tâche de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois ! répondit Hermione en se retournant et fermant le livre d'un coup. Et c'est _P__rofesseur_ Snape !

- Si y'a qu' ça pour te faire plaisir, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il desserra lentement le poing sous la table. Hermione était encore énervée contre son ami mais elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle aussi s'était emportée et c'est elle qui aurait dû lui présenter des excuses. Pourtant voir Harry reconnaître ses fautes, pour une fois n'était pas plus mal.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Harry quand elle le vit se lever précipitamment.

- Sn… Le _Professeur__Snape_ vient d'arriver, s'excusa-t-il. Je ferais mieux de partir avant d'être tenté.

- Mais tu n'as rien mangé !

- Oh je n'ai pas très faim !

Et il s'en alla, emportant une simple tartine beurrée pour être tranquille. Il croisa Ron sans lui dire un mot devant la porte. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, son estomac réclamant toute son attention à cet instant.

Déambulant sans but dans les couloirs Harry réfléchissait. Ce qu'il avait dit la veille à Hermione n'était pas si faux. Qui regretterait vraiment Harry Potter, un jeune Gryffondor ? Tous pleureraient le Sauveur, le symbole ! Il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Hermione ne resterait pas toujours avec lui. Un jour elle se rendra compte de ses véritables sentiments pour Ron, qui pour sa part ne les cachait plus en revanche. Ils auront leur vie de couple et ils auront bien raison ! Mais comment quelqu'un pourrait voir Harry Potter sans penser à celui qui a détruit Voldemort un seul instant ? C'était impossible. Et lui voulait être aimé pour lui-même, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Et lui-même ? Pouvait-il encore aimer ? Il se sentait tellement fatigué de tout ça. Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un puisque l'on sait que l'on va souffrir quand il partira ? Tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais aimés n'avaient fait que passer un instant dans sa vie, avant de s'évanouir, le laissant seul pour les pleurer.

Fatigué de ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de cours. L'Histoire de la magie n'était pas un cours particulièrement passionnant mais avait au moins le mérite de le reposer. Et peut-être qu'il en profiterait pour faire quelques pages de devoirs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se trainait encore dans les couloirs, le bras gauche pendant inutilement à coté de son corps. Il avait l'impression que tous ses os étaient en miettes. La dernière retenue avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Snape (le Professeur Snape…) avait lancé un sort de mutisme dès le début, empêchant son élève, peu doué en sorts informulés, de riposter. Puis il avait pris son temps. Insultant, se déchainant pour finir par un puissant sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Il avait réussi à en esquiver le plus gros. Seul son bras gauche avait pris. Puis la chauve-souris l'avait relâché, n'enlevant le sort de mutisme qu'une fois Harry bien éloigné. Cette fois il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller à l'infirmerie.

Il fut étonné de trouver Mme Pomfresh encore debout alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Elle s'expliqua de suite :

- Le professeur Snape vient de me prévenir que tu t'étais blessé par accident durant ta retenue et que tu passerais sûrement en revenant.

Le salaud avait donc tout prévu. Maintenant on ne croirait plus Harry. Bien au contraire. Snape semblait justement se soucier de son élève. L'infirmière inspecta minutieusement le bras de l'élève. Pui intriguée elle demanda :

- Comment as-tu pu réussir ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un accident.

Et il refusa d'en dire plus. Si Mme Pomfresh soupçonna quelque chose elle ne le montra pas. Harry passa la nuit à l'infirmerie, question de sécurité et alla en cours de potions dès le lendemain matin. Le quotidien quoi. Quand il en ressortit, du sang coulait de son oreille.

Deux jours après, Harry partit encore de la salle commune en colère, insultant la Grosse Dame au passage. Hermione avait tenté d'intéresser Ron aux problèmes de son ami, mais sans succès. Le rouquin ne prenait vraiment pas au sérieux la situation. Pour lui Harry n'aimait tout simplement pas que le professeur Snape ne soit pas à ses pieds comme tous les autres. Et les blessures ? De simples accidents, des coïncidences. Après tout Harry était maladroit. Alors oui, il y avait eut une forte engueulade un jour en cours mais c'était passé. Et le professeur Snape n'avait rien fait à Harry cette fois-là. Alors pourquoi le faire plus tard ? Il fallait juste relativiser. La chauve-souris des cachots avait toujours été bizarre et opposée à Harry.

N'en pouvant plus Harry avait planté là ses amis, du moins la seule qui l'était encore, et était sorti. Il dévala les escaliers, poussant les personnes sur son passage. La fureur l'aveuglait. Il atterrit dans le parc sans s'en rendre compte. Mais il apprécia pleinement l'air frais de ce début de printemps. Voulant se changer les idées et passer un bon temps, il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Mais il eut beau toquer comme un fou, personne n'ouvrit. Le demi-géant devait faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite. Harry s'éloigna à contrecœur. Il fallait bien qu'il retourne dans la salle commune.

Il se mit à remonter les étages plus lentement quand il sentit comme un pincement au cœur. Il s'arrêta un instant, juste le temps de prendre sa respiration. Mais la douleur se propagea dans tout le corps. Harry avait l'impression d'un coup que son crâne allait exploser. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus à présent et il s'affala par terre. Cloué au sol, il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il sentait ses organes fondre à l'intérieur, ses jambes se tordaient dans tous les sens, son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur et cette impression de tomber d'un immeuble de vingt étages, de s'aplatir sur un sol en béton, de tomber dans de la lave. Sa poitrine le brûlait tellement. Rien n'était comparable à cette douleur, pas même le plus puissant des _Doloris_. Harry en pleura. Il n'y avait que peu de monde qui passait dans ce couloir. Donc personne ne vint l'aider. Et, alors que son esprit était submergé par la douleur, Harry sentit, dans une demi-conscience, comme des bras qui venaient l'enserrer pour le rassurer. Comme une mère qui berce son enfant.

Puis, alors qu'Harry allait s'évanouir tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé. Il resta un moment au sol, choqué, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il se releva avec lenteur et tomba face à une vitre dans laquelle il pouvait se voir comme un miroir.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il venait d'y voir.


	2. Fille ou garçon ?

Une fille.

Harry regarda bien attentivement le reflet. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas victime d'une illusion. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussés, formant une véritable cascade brune autour de son visage transformé. Ses yeux verts s'étaient allongés et étaient bordés de longs cils noirs recourbés. Sa bouche était devenue pulpeuse à souhait, d'un rouge sang enivrant. Ses traits étaient bien plus fins. Et étonnement sa cicatrice ne se voyait plus. Harry avait bien du mal à se reconnaître. Ses vêtements étaient bien trop grands pour son corps menu. En parlant de son corps, le Gryffondor put constater avec surprise qu'il n'y avait pas que son visage qui avait été affecté. Son corps tout entier avait changé. Harry remarqua une poitrine, bien généreuse, avec juste ce qu'il fallait, qui pointait sous le tissu. Il n'osa pas vérifier plus bas. Mais il savait très bien ce qu'il y trouverait. Il le sentait bien assez.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de son reflet. C'était si étrange. Il, enfin elle, était magnifique. Le genre de fille pour qui on se retourne dans la rue, qu'on admire de loin sans oser approcher, dont on rêve la nuit. Harry aurait pu en tomber amoureux, avoir un véritable coup de foudre. Ce qui était vraiment bizarre à imaginer.

Harry voulut lever le bras pour tâter son visage, être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais impossible de bouger. Harry réalisa qu'il ne maitrisait plus son corps. Au contraire il se sentait engourdi. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu un sort ou fait quelque chose de particulier. Petit à petit Harry s'endormit. C'est comme si il se recroquevillait, passait au deuxième plan.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Elle avait réussit ! Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle avait pris les commandes. Elle se détourna de la vitre et marcha un instant sans but. Elle voulait en profiter un peu. Elle admira tout, s'émerveillant de chaque objet, humant les différentes odeurs, sursautant au moindre son. Tout était si nouveau. Elle entendait les tableaux parler sur son passage. Certains tentaient même de la draguer et assez ouvertement. :

- Salut ma beauté, t'es toute seule ?

- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais.

- Tu veux pas te rapprocher, qu'on discute un peu !

La jeune fille sourit mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Par contre elle ne croisa personne de véritablement vivant. Elle se prépara à descendre, glissant sur la rampe de l'escalier comme une gamine. Et elle se mit à rire. Un rire joyeux, résonnant comme des grelots de fée. Arrivée à l'étage du dessous elle se prépara à l'exploration. Elle entendit avec plaisir comme un dialogue un peu plus loin. Elle voulait voir du monde.

Mais au moment même où elle allait s'avancer, elle ressentit une vive douleur partant de la poitrine et se propageant dans tout le corps.

- Non, pas déjà… murmura t-elle.

Sa conscience s'effaça et Harry fut propulsé au premier plan. Fatigué, il se traina et s'assit dos au mur. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Aucun sort à sa connaissance ne pouvait provoquer ça. Et ce n'était pas du Polynectar. Alors pourquoi ? Comme s'il n'avait pas eu assez de problèmes durant toutes ces années. Il fallait encore en rajouter. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de repos. Il vit passer deux Serdaigles de cinquième année dans le couloir parlant du prochain cours. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent ils se turent puis échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse. Harry préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il imaginait que trop bien ce qu'ils se disaient. Quoique pour cette fois ce n'était pas trop grave. Harry avait l'esprit bien occupé. Il avait besoin de conseils, surtout ceux d'une pro.

Il remonta les escaliers à pleine vitesse. Il y avait du monde dans la salle commune. Harry dut amener ses deux amis dans un coin assez reculé pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu. Il ne valait mieux pas que cette histoire se sache. Ron obéit plutôt à contrecœur :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Harry se souvint alors qu'il était parti énervé contre le rouquin. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Hermione préféra se mettre de façon discrète entre les deux hommes et se retourna vers Harry :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Oui et un sérieux ! Je remontais ici quand j'ai ressenti une énorme douleur. Dans tout le corps. Et quand je me suis relevé je m'étais transformé en fille.

Le résultat ne fut pas celui attendu. Hermione était perplexe et Ron regardait totalement ailleurs.

- Tu le dis si ça te dérange, dit le brun.

- Non non. C'est tellement passionnant, ironisa Ron.

Hermione sentait la colère d'Harry monter d'un niveau. Encore une fois elle prit les devants :

- Et comment tu es redevenu toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. En fait c'était comme si je regardais à travers un écran. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. C'était la fille qui bougeait, prenait des décisions et même pensait. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées comme si c'était les miennes mais je n'avais aucune influence dessus. Puis la même douleur était revenue et je suis redevenu moi. Je n'ai pas d'explication.

- Je ne vois aucun sort ou potion qui puisse avoir de tels effets, réfléchit Hermione.

- J'aurais bien vu Snape faire un coup pareil.

- Mais arrête un peu ! intervint Ron en haussant le ton. Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes avec ta paranoïa. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de toi !

- Dis le franchement si tu ne me crois pas !

- T'as tout compris mon pote ! répondit le rouquin. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y en a qui doivent bosser. Après tout, tout le monde n'a pas le droit aux mêmes avantages.

Et sur ces mots il repartit s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Harry se retourna vers Hermione :

- Tu me crois toi au moins ? Dis-moi que tu me crois !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu mentirais ! Mai je dois avouer que c'est étrange. Attends de voir si ça se reproduit.

- C'est quand même dommage que Ron ne me croit pas aussi.

- Je suis d'accord ! Il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu d'ouverture d'esprit. Et croire son meilleur ami.

- C'est pas ça, conclut Harry avec un demi-sourire. C'est juste que je deviens une fille tellement belle que je suis sûr qu'il tomberait amoureux.

Harry fit mine d'ignorer le regard noir de son amie et partit s'asseoir près de Ron pour se mettre au travail.

Il passa une semaine relativement tranquille. Hormis avec Snape, enfin le Professeur Snape, mais tout ne pouvait pas être parfait. Hermione aida deux fois son ami à guérir son bras. A chaque fois elle le pressait de tout dire au directeur. Harry avait finit par lui promettre de le faire pour être tranquille mais repoussait toujours. Et comme il ne s'était pas retransformé depuis il avait fini par croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et les retenues avec Snape étaient bientôt finies. Que demander de plus ?

Dormir peut-être. Harry passait de plus en plus de nuits à se retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Il restait les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité. N'y tenant plus, il finissait irrémédiablement par parcourir les couloirs sombres de l'école. Il ne mettait plus sa cape d'invisibilité depuis quelques temps. Avec sa carte de Maraudeur il évitait sans problème les professeurs qui faisaient des rondes de nuit. Et puis ce n'était pas si grave de se faire prendre. On lui pardonnait tout pour tout. Alors bon…

Harry appréciait de contempler la lune et les étoiles, accoudé à une des grandes fenêtres. Comme il aurait aimé voler jusque là-bas. Pouvoir s'envoler d'ici, partir loin et haut sans jamais revenir. Devenir une étoile lointaine. Harry pouvait passer des heures sans penser, les yeux perdus dans l'éclat de l'astre nocturne.

Ce soir-là en revanche, sa contemplation dut être abrégée. La carte venait de l'informer que Snape venait de ce coté. C'était bien le seul qui faisait fuir Harry. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à partir quand une douleur comme un coup porté au ventre, le plia en deux.

- Non, pas maintenant…

Harry se raccrocha à la fenêtre. Mais très vite la douleur le força à lâcher. Il avait beau l'avoir déjà ressentie, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle souffrance. Et comme la première fois, Harry sentit son double féminin le rassurer et prendre les commandes.

La douleur cessa mais la jeune femme resta pliée par terre, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'était pas encore bien habituée et devait absolument trouver un moyen moins douloureux de monter à la surface. Autant pour le bien qu'Harry que pour le sien. Le corps risquait de ne pas supporter ça longtemps.

- Tout va bien ?

La voix la surprit. Elle releva la tête, regardant la personne à travers ses longues mèches brunes. Elle partageait les souvenirs du corps donc elle pouvait mettre un nom sur l'individu qui se tenait devant elle et lui tendait gentiment la main : Severus Snape

Le professeur de potions avait été surpris de trouver un élève trainant dans les couloirs. Il était prêt à punir l'intrus, s'imaginant déjà la retenue qu'il allait pouvoir infliger. Mais en se rapprochant il fronça les sourcils. La lune éclairait largement le couloir cette nuit pourtant Severus ne reconnaissait pas l'élève. Et ce dernier semblait avoir des problèmes. Faisant preuve d'une gentillesse étonnante Severus voulut l'aider à se relever. Il serait bien temps plus tard de lui faire sentir sa faute.

Pourtant jamais il n'aurait imaginé tomber sur une telle beauté. En relevant la tête la jeune femme avait fait glisser quelques mèches dévoilant deux prunelles émeraude magnifiques. Aucune forêt au printemps n'aurait pu avoir les mêmes nuances de vert profond. Les traits du visage semblaient taillés par des anges, l'éclat de la lune faisant ressortir la peau claire. Perdue dans des vêtements trop grands, elle avait l'air d'une jeune enfant. Mais Severus se doutait qu'elle était majeure bien qu'elle conservait une grâce enfantine vraiment charmante. Le professeur restait sans voix face à ce spectacle. On aurait dit une fée tombée de la lune, qui aurait atterri par hasard dans le monde des humains.

Reprenant ses esprits il vit de la peur passer comme une ombre dans les yeux de l'inconnue. Pendant un instant il maudit sa réputation. Il s'agenouilla devant elle :

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, s'asseyant et resserrant les bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était totalement perdue. Dans les souvenirs qu'elle en avait, Snape était un être froid, méchant en toutes occasions, insensible… Et là il se montrait … gentil ? C'était tellement bizarre et surprenant. Elle se décida à la fuite. Elle ne voulait pas rester près de lui. Elle se releva d'un bond et couru dans la direction opposée.

Severus fut surpris par son geste et n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Alors qu'il la voyait s'échapper il ne réussit qu'à lui demander son nom. Elle se retourna, surprise, faisant onduler sa longue chevelure, avant de murmurer dans le silence :

- Eméraldia **(1)**

Puis elle disparut complètement dans un autre couloir. Quand Severus y arriva, elle avait déjà disparu. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de continuer sa ronde même si son esprit était à des années lumières de tout ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il en était sur. Et ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien.

- Un prénom unique pour une fille unique, pensa t-il.

Pourtant elle portait une des tenues de l'école. L'avait-elle volée ? Ou était-ce la petite amie d'un des élèves qui venait le voir en douce ? Le cœur de Severus se serrait à cette idée sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer.

Eméraldia courut jusqu'à la salle commune sans s'arrêter un instant. Elle réveilla la Grosse Dame pour rentrer, donnant le mot de passe conservé dans la mémoire de son double. Le portrait ne regarda même pas qui osait l'importuner en plein milieu de la nuit, ouvrant et se rendormant aussitôt. Eméraldia prit enfin une pause pour respirer. Elle s'assit aussi dans un des fauteuils. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait fui ! Mais pourquoi se retourner et lui dire son nom ? Et comment le savait-elle elle-même ?

Elle commençait à se prendre la tête pour trouver une solution. Puis laissa tomber. Elle ne trouverait sûrement jamais de réponse. Fatiguée elle se dirigea vers le dortoir. Inconsciemment elle était partie du coté des filles. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon elle se ravisa. Rien ne dit qu'Harry ne reprenne pas le contrôle durant son sommeil. Il valait mieux retourner dans celui des garçons. Mais elle ne pouvait aller dans un dortoir rempli de garçons. Elle en rougissait rien qu'à l'idée.

Elle opta pour la solution la plus simple : rester sur un des gros fauteuils et s'endormir dessus.

- Harry réveille-toi !

Hermione secouait son ami dans tous les sens. Harry avait quelques problèmes à émerger. Il avait mal de partout. Et il mit un moment avant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Ce qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas apparemment :

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu dors sur ce fauteuil inconfortable quand tu as un grand lit bien douillet pour toi ?

- Je suis sorti faire un tour cette nuit mais je me suis de nouveau transformé en fille. J'ai, enfin, elle a eu quelques soucis. Puis Eméraldia n'a…

- Eméraldia ?

- Oui c'est son nom.

Devant l'air interrogateur Harry expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé durant cette nuit. La transformation, la rencontre avec Severus, le retour dans la salle commune. Hermione était vraiment curieuse et avait plein de questions auxquelles Harry essayait de répondre :

- Comment tu sais ce qu'elle… ce qu'Eméraldia a fait ?

- Je le vois je t'ai dit. Comme si j'étais au cinéma et que je regardais défiler un film sur un écran.

- Pourquoi Snape (pressée, elle en oubliait le titre de Professeur), n'a t'il rien dit ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Comment …

- Mione, s'il te plait ! J'ai pas super bien dormi et j'ai plutôt faim. Donc si on peut reporter l'interrogatoire.

- Désolée !

Harry ne se changea pas et descendit manger, suivi d'Hermione. Ron les rejoignit sans un mot dans les couloirs. Il resta sourd une nouvelle fois aux problèmes d'Harry. Ce dernier s'en fichait aussi pour le moment.

Pendant une pause Harry se décida à monter dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était le directeur, mais Hermione l'avait convaincu. Comment ferait-il s'il se transformait en cours ?

Le vieux sorcier fut ravi de voir Harry. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui offrit des bonbons au citron :

- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon petit ? demanda t'il par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- C'est un peu compliqué Mr le directeur. Et j'ai peur que vous ne me croyiez pas.

- Tu serais étonné ! Je t'écoute.

- Voilà… en fait… il y a quelques jours je me suis transformé en… en fille. Enfin c'est pas moi qui étais une fille. C'est compliqué ! Mais elle a pris possession de mon corps, qui s'était … disons, adapté pour elle. Puis je suis redevenu moi. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Mais ça a recommencé hier. Et elle agit comme elle veut.

Harry avait volontairement caché qu'il se baladait quand les couloirs la nuit et surtout qu'il y avait rencontré Severus. L'inquiétude voila un instant le regard du directeur. En un instant cette lueur s'était évanouie, ne laissant que la bienveillance habituelle.

- En as tu parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda t-il encore.

- A Hermione et Ron. Même si ce dernier ne m'a pas cru.

- Bien. Evite de le dire à d'autres personnes. Cela serait compliqué.

- Je m'en doute ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Mr le Directeur ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je te promets de faire des recherches. Si tu te transformes encore ne va pas en cours. Je m'arrangerai avec les professeurs.

- Merci.

Harry s'apprêta à partir. Arrivé devant la porte Dumbledore, toujours assis derrière son bureau, l'interrompit :

- As-tu autre chose à me dire Harry ?

- Hum… La fille s'appelle Eméraldia. Je ne sais pas si ça vous aide.

- On verra bien.

Le regard inquisiteur du vieux mage enveloppa Harry. Le jeune homme se demanda encore si Dumbledore pouvait lire dans son esprit à cet instant. Et en fait il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Une fois Harry parti, Dumbledore convoqua tout le personnel et les professeurs de Poudlard. Dès que tout le monde fut dans son bureau il prit la parole :

- Je ne vous donnerai aucune explication mais durant ces prochaines semaines il se peut qu'Harry n'aille pas à tous les cours. Je me suis arrangé avec lui et Miss Granger lui passera ses notes je n'en doute pas.

- C'est inadmissible Mr, intervint violemment Snape. Combien de temps allez-vous le couver ? Bientôt nous devrons aussi faire ses devoirs à sa place ou même passer ses examens.

- Severus ! Je ne tolèrerai aucune remarque ! C'est une affaire entre Harry et moi.

Le professeur de potions se tut. Même si le directeur était d'accord, lui ferait à sa manière. Il repartit dans ses cachots, énervé comme jamais. Avant la fin de la semaine Harry aurait bien des problèmes.

Dumbledore regarda les professeurs partir sans un mot. Toutes les pièces se mettaient en place peu à peu.

**XXX**

**(1)** Prénom que j'ai inventé. A cause des yeux couleur « émeraudes ». Vous voyez le rapprochement ? Et dans lesBijoux, une des femmes s'appelle « Esmeraud » et toute sa demeure est verte. Et puis j'aimais bien le nom !

L'histoire se complique ! Je sais pas si moi, j'arriverai à suivre ! ^^


	3. Nouveaux amis

**Désolé, j'ai eu un petit problème quand j'ai posté ce chapitre ! Certains mots étaient collés à la suite. **

**XXX**

La semaine suivante fut assez mouvementée. Eméraldia avait trouvé comment prendre le contrôle et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour le comprendre aussi. Ils passaient un peu leurs temps à se métamorphoser, ne pouvant avancer ou agir. Puis ils s'organisèrent un peu. Et surtout ils sentaient venir la douleur, beaucoup moins forte à présent que le corps s'habituait. Et ils avaient un certain pouvoir d'action sur ces transformations. Par exemple Harry pouvait retarder l'arrivée d'Eméraldia s'il avait vraiment besoin. Pas de longtemps certes mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Du coup Harry allait vraiment moins en cours. Eméraldia ne se lassait pas d'explorer et Harry lui laissait volontiers la place. Ron n'y croyait toujours pas et accusait son meilleur ami de s'être arrangé avec le directeur. Cet avis changea très vite.

Eméraldia parcourait les couloirs, déserté à cette heure-là. Elle laissait trainer sa main sur les murs de pierre, distraitement. Hermione et Ron cherchaient leur ami. En tournant dans un couloir la jeune Gryffondor vit une brune, dans des vêtements bien trop grands, en train de flâner, le nez en l'air dans les couloirs.

- Harry !

Elle se mit à courir, suivi de Ron qui ne comprenait pas. Comme la personne en face ne se retournait pas, Hermione se souvint :

- Eméraldia !

Cela eut bien plus d'effet. La jeune femme se retourna. Ron s'arrêta net, la bouche grande ouverte. L'inconnue était vraiment… superbe. Le rouquin n'avait pas d'autre mot pour la qualifier. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu :

- C'est bien toi Eméraldia ?

- Oui… Il y a un problème ? demanda Eméraldia en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

- Non ne t'en fais pas ! Nous sommes les meilleurs amis d'Harry.

- Je sais… Je partage les souvenirs d'Harry. Toi tu es Hermione, la plus intelligente de toute l'école et Ron, son meilleur ami qui le croit pas.

- Et je m'en excuse, intervint le dernier interpellé, les oreilles devenant cramoisies. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu douter de lui.

Eméraldia se mit à rire doucement, se cachant la bouche de sa manche. Ron rougit encore plus qu'avant. Hermione en profita pour se faire une nouvelle amie :

- N'hésite pas ! Si t'as le moindre souci, viens me voir !

- Ben, justement, maintenant que t'en parles ! dit-elle en lui saisissant ses mains entre les siennes.

- Alors ? On commence par quoi ?

Les deux jeunes filles étaient à présent dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Eméraldia avait eu un peu peur en montant que les escaliers ne deviennent encore un toboggan. Mais quand elle réussit à monter sans problème elle se détendit et se laissa aller. Hermione avait même du mal à l'arrêter de parler. Puis elle avait forcé la brune à s'asseoir et sortait tous les magazines de vêtements sorciers qu'elle avait.

- Tu veux des vêtements pour toi et voilà tout ce que j'ai. Maintenant on a plus qu'à trouver quelque chose qui te plait. Tu fais quelle taille d'ailleurs ?

- Euh…

- Je vois… Attends j'ai une idée.

Hermione fit enfiler ses propres vêtements à Eméraldia avant d'y jeter un sort. A présent les vêtements et sous-vêtements s'adaptèrent parfaitement au corps fin de l'adolescente. Elle agit de même avec les chaussures. Hermione n'avait plus qu'à vérifier les nouvelles étiquettes des habits, elles aussi transformées. Puis les deux femmes passèrent en revue tous les magazines disponibles pour trouver de quoi remplir une garde-robe normale. En une après-midi elles développèrent une grande complicité.

Le soir, quand Harry reprit possession de son corps, Eméraldia étant fatiguée, il trouva un petit mot sur sa table de chevet :

« Au cas où : j'ai utilisé un peu de ton argent pour m'offrir des vêtements. J'ai fait de la place dans ta malle. Bonne soirée.

Eméraldia »

C'était très surprenant. Il avait le souvenir d'avoir écrit ça, enfin, qu'Eméraldia l'ai fait, mais ce n'était pas son écriture. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit :

- C'est galère !

A ce moment Ron entra dans le dortoir. Il se posa devant Harry, les mains dans les poches et parla :

- Ecoute vieux. Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir cru. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne nous mentirais pas. Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps c'est dur pour moi. Faut me comprendre aussi.

Harry se releva et lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- T'en fais pas. Si toi tu m'avais dit un truc pareil, je pense pas que je t'aurais cru tout de suite. Bon tu viens, le repas doit être servi.

Juste avant de passer la porte Ron retint son ami :

- Au fait, elle est vraiment mignonne cette Eméraldia. Tu sais pas si elle est déjà intéressée par quelqu'un ?

- Et Hermione ? rit le brun. Tu l'as déjà oublié ?

- Non, je l'aime ça changera pas. Mais on sait jamais.

Harry sourit avant d'entamer la descente de l'escalier en colimaçon. Mais Ron fit encore une gaffe :

- T'en as de la chance en fait ! Tu peux savoir ce que ça fait d'être une fille et tout le monde fait ce que tu veux, même le directeur. T'a vraiment une vie de rêve !

- Pauvre con ! pensa Harry.

Il préféra ne rien dire. Ron venait juste de s'excuser ce qui était assez exceptionnel comme ça. Il ne fallait pas lui demander de compatir en plus !

Et de fait Harry trouva une pile d'habits neufs dans sa malle dès le lendemain. Il commença à fouiller, voir exactement les goûts de son double féminin. Il sortit quelque chose de fin et se mit à rougir. Il tenait un soutien-gorge noir, bordé de dentelle, à bout de bras. Quand son cerveau se remit à fonctionner il se dépêcha de le cacher tout au fond de la malle, la refermant d'un coup sec et s'asseyant dessus. Il faisait un peu écho à l'attitude d'Eméraldia quand elle avait découvert les caleçons d'Harry. La fuite en moins. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester dans le dortoir des hommes. De fait Hermione avait gardé la moitié des vêtements achetés. Pour finir elle avait réduit des tenues complètes et les avait données à Harry. Ce dernier avait préféré ne pas ouvrir le paquet cette fois et l'avait glissé dans sa poche.

**XXX**

Deux jours plus tard Harry avait fait sauter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie en faisant comprendre à Eméraldia qu'il lui laissait la place bien volontiers. La jeune fille était donc partie se changer dans les toilettes pour filles. Vêtue alors d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un haut noir laissant apparaître ses épaules elle alla dans le parc. Le printemps arrivait tout juste. Il faisait encore un peu frais mais ce n'était pas gênant. Eméraldia hésita un instant à plonger dans le lac. Puis les souvenirs de la quatrième année d'Harry coupèrent son élan. Elle s'assit juste sur l'herbe, observant l'horizon. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver sans but, jusqu'à en perdre le fil du temps. Quand elle regarda de nouveau elle vit qu'elle avait trop largement trainé. Harry risquait de reprendre le contrôle. Et bien que les vêtements qu'elle portait à cet instant soient ensorcelés, ils pouvaient s'adapter quand le corps changeait, elle savait qu'Harry aimait bien se retrouver directement dans son uniforme.

Elle arrivait dans le hall quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher rapidement. En se retournant elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Snape s'était faufilé comme une ombre jusque derrière elle.

- Vous revoilà mademoiselle. On peut savoir ce que vous faites dans une école où vous n'êtes pas inscrite ?

- C'est… Dumbledore m'a autorisée à rester ici. Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller.

Ce n'était pas faux en soi, le directeur ayant effectivement autorisé Eméraldia à rester à l'école. En quelque sorte. Eméraldia n'aimait pas mentir, encore moins à un professeur. Mais le directeur de maison ne comptait pas lâcher si vite :

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cours ?

- Je ne dois pas y aller !

Ce qui était vrai aussi. A cet instant on entendit un remue-ménage venir des étages. Les élèves sortaient de cours. Eméraldia se dit qu'elle devait se dépêcher avant d'être vue de quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle partait Severus lui attrapa le bras. Il avait eu réflexe inexpliqué. Quand elle se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens il improvisa :

- Tu ne veux pas être vue c'est ça ? Suis-moi ! Tu peux passer l'heure suivante dans mon bureau.

Voyant la réticence clairement affichée sur le visage de la jeune fille il ajouta :

- Je te promets que je ne te ferai rien.

La jeune fille se laissa faire, à contrecœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que le professeur Snape la voyait. Ce n'était pas « quelqu'un d'autre » selon les idées de Dumbledore.

Arrivée dans le bureau Eméraldia s'assit dans un des fauteuils avant de laisser son regard se poser sur ce qui l'entourait. Harry s'était replié en voyant avec qui il se trouvait. Il ne valait mieux pas pour lui de sortir de suite.

Severus observait discrètement la jeune femme. On aurait dit un animal apeuré qui cherche une issue.

- C'est pas gagné ! pensa t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda t-il ensuite.

Eméraldia se figea, comme prise par surprise puis, gênée, marmonna :

- De l'eau…

Severus matérialisa un verre d'eau qu'il lui apporta. Eméraldia serra les mains sur le verre, baissant les yeux. Quelques mèches glissèrent devant ses yeux. Severus la contemplait sans un mot. Elle semblait si pure, si fragile. Puis notant que le silence pesant s'éternisait, il entreprit de la faire parler. C'était aussi un bon moyen pour lui d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette petite fée :

- Bon, alors pourquoi tu es à Poudlard ? Et pas en cours ?

- Dumbledore m'a autorisée à rester ici. Mais je ne dois pas aller en cours, répondit-elle sur le ton d'une leçon bien apprise

- J'avais compris ! Tu viens d'où ?

- Je ne sais pas.

A cet instant des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Effectivement elle ne savait pas qui elle était ni d'où elle venait. Et cette ignorance était une souffrance. Elle cachait cela derrière un sourire mais là c'était trop dur. Severus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues blanches. Il crut que s'était de sa faute. Il avait toujours fait peur et jamais il ne s'en était plaint. Jusqu'à présent. Son cœur lui dictait d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. A la place il fit apparaître un mouchoir et l'envoya essuyer les larmes de la jeune brune. Elle fut touchée de cette attention.

Severus tenta un autre sujet de conversation :

- J'ai vu que tu portais un uniforme de Gryffondor la dernière fois. Tu t'es fait des amis parmi eux ?

Là le mensonge semblait impératif. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient Ron et Hermione. C'était comme tout avouer direct.

- J'ai trouvé cet uniforme. Je n'ai vu aucun élève pour le moment. Seulement Dumbledore et vous.

- Tu peux me tutoyer puisque tu n'es pas une élève. Et si Dumbledore t'a prise sous sa protection il n'y a aucun problème, insista le professeur de potions.

- Si vous… tu veux, répondit Eméraldia en baissant les yeux.

- Et pour revenir aux Gryffondors, je te conseille de ne pas les fréquenter. Il y a bien trop de personnes peu fréquentables sur leurs bancs. En particulier je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas t'approcher de la bande à Potter. C'est un conseil. Tu seras bien plus heureuse si tu ne les connais pas.

Eméraldia acquiesça, incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Elle sentait Harry s'agiter et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir longtemps. Le jeune homme avait entendu les accusations de son pire ennemi et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se défendre. Eméraldia n'eut pas d'autre choix que se lever d'un bond, faisant tomber le verre d'eau par inadvertance.

- Je suis désolée !

Sans attendre elle se rua dehors.

- Attends !

Severus se précipita à sa poursuite. Il la vit monter les escaliers et disparaître dans un couloir.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait réussi à pénétrer dans les toilettes et à se changer. Quand il sortit il tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de potions. La haine enflamma instantanément le regard des deux hommes. Le professeur Snape jeta un regard dédaigneux sur l'uniforme :

- J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry resta stupéfait :

- En quel honneur ?

- Votre uniforme est taché au possible ! Vous pourriez faire attention à vos affaires. Vous donnez une piètre image de notre école.

- Sale enfoiré !

Harry tenta de s'emparer de sa baguette. Snape le devança et lui brûla la main entière ainsi que le bras. La colère lui faisait perdre les idées :

- Je ne vous permets pas, Potter !

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends la permission tout seul !

- Sale petit merdeux !

Harry avait la main droite qui ne bougeait plus mais continuait de cramponner sa baguette. La douleur se propagea dans le corps. Harry devait se retenir au mur à présent. Son bras tout entier n'était plus que cloques et chair grillée. Il fallait vite le guérir au risque de le perdre. Snape sentit qu'il avait gagné. Il passa à coté du jeune Gryffondor, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Vous ne m'arriverez jamais plus haut que la cheville Potter…

Puis il le fit basculer contre le mur, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur, avant de repartir tranquillement dans son cachot. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une petite fée aux yeux verts qui s'était envolée.

Harry rangea sa baguette et monta tant bien que mal jusque dans la salle commune. Il emprunta surtout les passages secrets de l'école, ne voulant se montrer à personne dans cet état. Les cours n'étant pas terminés, Harry dut attendre. Longtemps. Il alla chercher un flacon de potion calmante dans sa valise pour tenir. Il avait toute une trousse de médicaments et de potions au cas où. Pourtant rien n'aurait pu marcher sur cette blessure.

Quand Hermione remonta enfin elle resta la bouche ouverte devant le spectacle. La manche de l'uniforme n'existait plus et le bras pendait lamentablement le long du corps d'Harry, cloqué, rougi ou même noirci par endroits. La salle sentait la chair brûlée. Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de camoufler sa surprise :

- Harry ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Snape…

- Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens.

Durant son absence Ron revint à son tour dans la salle commune. Harry avait caché son bras en le voyant arriver par réflexe. Du coup Ron, se la jouant bon copain, donna une claque sur l'épaule du brun :

- T'as loupé une super journée, vieux !

Harry émit un cri de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Bah, y'a un problème ? demanda le rouquin

Au même moment Hermione redescendit, les bras chargés de fioles de toutes les tailles et toutes les couleurs. Elle se mit à genoux devant Harry et lui prit le bras avec délicatesse. Elle badigeonna la chair brulée avec une crème avant d'y jeter un sort puis d'enchainer avec une potion puis une autre. Ron restait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry préférait regarder ailleurs.

- T'as eu une journée chargée, dit Ron. Tu expliques ?

- Je me suis battu avec Sn… le professeur Snape

- Ah mais c'était vraie alors cette histoire de bataille avec la chauve-souris !

- Ron ! Tais-toi !, menaça Hermione. Tu aurais dû m'appeler plus tôt ! M'envoyer un papier.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrive plus à tenir ma baguette.

- Bon voilà, conclut Hermione en se relevant. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Harry déplia son bras, le bougea dans tout les sens, serra la main. La peau tirait encore un peu mais il ne fallait pas en demander plus.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione !

- T'as eu beaucoup de chance cette fois ! Faudra que je refasse mon stock de potions de soins en tout genre ! Quelque chose me dit que je vais en avoir besoin.

Harry eut un petit sourire mais la tristesse voila ses traits un instant. Ron ne voulait pas s'en arrêter là :

- Non mais sérieux ! Pour qui il se prend ce bâtard graisseux ?

- Ron !, intervint Hermione. Tu parles d'un professeur !

- Un prof qui veut tuer Harry !

Se tournant vers Harry :

- Va en parler à Dumbledore ! Il t'écoutera et foutra Snape à la porte.

- Il ne me croira pas, répondit Harry de façon lasse.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Il croit toujours tout ce que tu lui dis !, s'emporta Ron en faisant des grands gestes.

- Ce qui est marrant, dit Harry en lui faisant face, c'est que lui me croit toujours mais pas celui qui se dit mon meilleur ami.

- C'est bon, je me suis excusé…

- Il faut que je risque de perdre mon bras pour que tu me croies ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème ?

Ron baissa la tête, bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas été parfait ces derniers temps. Harry se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Ron le rattrapa en bas des marches :

- Attends je vais t'aider à monter !

- Lâche-moi !

Le cri avait fusé et Ron se figea sur place. Harry monta les marches sans se retourner. Ron retourna s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. Levant son regard vers Hermione il demanda :

- J'ai fait une bêtise ?

Hermione secoua la tête :

- Ah les hommes, pensa-t-elle.


	4. Sortie dans le parc

Harry ne pardonna pas si vite à Ron mais n'en parla plus. Il avait besoin de personnes à ses cotés. Et se fâcher avec Ron était le risque de se mettre Hermione à dos. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Par contre il se vengea de Snape en mettant le feu à sa robe dans un couloir alors qu'il descendait déjeuner. Le professeur tomba, ses chevilles étant bien trop brûlés pour le tenir encore. Il dut se jeter un sort de guérison directement dans le couloir. Harry en profita pour lui faire tomber une énorme masse, trouvée dans la salle sur demande, sur la tête. Snape resta assommé quelques temps. Juste assez pour qu'Harry puisse s'enfuir sans problème.

En revanche Harry découvrit que ses blessures, aussi graves soit-elles, guérissaient toutes si Eméraldia investissait son corps. Quand Harry redevenait lui-même il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice qui venait s'ajouter sur son corps déjà bien marqué. Ainsi Eméraldia intervenait vite quand elle sentait qu'Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Hermione put donc se reposer un peu dans son rôle d'infirmière.

Elle se concentra alors sur celui de professeur privé. Elle avait dressé tout un planning pour qu'Harry puisse rattraper tous les cours qu'Eméraldia lui faisait plus ou moins louper. Hermione finissait toujours par abandonner, Harry n'écoutant plus du tout au bout de quelques minutes. Il trouvait ça tellement inutile. Après tout, rien ne lui servirait pour plus tard. Et puis à quoi bon bosser quand on voyait le monde pourri que l'on avait. Hermione tentait bien de le raisonner mais rien à faire. Harry avait décidé que sa vie était totalement inutile et fuyait tout le monde. Hermione n'osait pas s'énerver trop contre lui. Il y avait bien trop de risque qu'il commette l'irréparable. Elle avait même prévenu Ron avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe de trop.

Eméraldia aussi agissait pour Harry. Elle ne se lassait pas de parcourir tous les recoins de l'école et multipliait les joies, sachant qu'Harry partageait ses souvenirs et même ses pensées s'il était réveillé. Elle glissait sur les rampes d'escaliers, changeait la place des portraits, courait à en perdre haleine, dansait sans musique dans les couloirs, riait sans raison, jouait sans cesse avec ses longues mèches de cheveux… Elle s'amusait d'un rien, profitant des petits plaisirs. Après tout, quel plus grand plaisir peut-il y avoir qu'avoir un corps ? Harry ne connaissait pas sa chance. C'est ce qu'Eméraldia essayait de lui faire comprendre. Et elle tentait de ne pas croiser Snape.

Malheureusement on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. L'après-midi commençait, Eméraldia venait juste de se changer quand elle le croisa dans l'escalier. Aujourd'hui elle avait enfilé un jean noir et une chemise plissée blanche aux larges manches. Severus la vit en relevant la tête et resta figé durant quelques secondes. L'apparition devant ses yeux était si belle, si parfaite. Les habits soulignaient la finesse de la taille de la jeune fille et accentuaient son coté femme-enfant. Les cheveux n'étaient toujours pas attachés et faisaient ressortir la blancheur de la peau.

- Bonjour Professeur Snape… murmura Eméraldia en baissant les yeux.

- Severus… Et tu peux laisser tomber le « Professeur ».

- Bien… Severus.

Elle avait une manière de prononcer son prénom qui faisait monter un frisson dans le dos de Severus. Il tenta de se donner une contenance :

- Je vais dans le parc, tu me tiens compagnie un instant ?

Eméraldia préféra ne pas faire remarquer que Severus était en train de monter, et donc totalement opposé à la direction du parc. Elle chercha une autre esquive :

- Vous… tu n'as jamais cours ? demanda t'elle avec un demi sourire.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! J'en ai bien assez comme ça !

- Bon d'accord … pour le parc.

Elle passa devant Severus qui en profita pour respirer les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Elle sent comme une fleur, pensa t-il.

Il se plaça à ses cotés et ils descendirent sans un mot. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un capable de parler facilement et qui normalement ne s'embarrassait pas. Mais là il avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou de paraître stupide. De son coté Eméraldia était gênée. Elle ne voulait pas le suivre pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. En fait être à ses cotés la rassurait. Elle se sentait bien.

Ils allèrent dehors, passant devant les serres et s'arrêtant devant le lac. Eméraldia en profita pour l'interroger sur les habitants sous-marins. Severus y vit une occasion pour montrer ses connaissances et surtout aborder un sujet qu'il maitrisait. Il pouvait donc parler sans risquer de s'embrouiller. La jeune fille l'écoutait avec avidité. Elle aurait bien aimé aller en cours, se mêler un peu aux autres. Elle fixa l'horizon. Severus crut qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus :

- Je suis ennuyeux peut-être ? demanda t-il.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit rapidement Eméraldia en ramenant son regard sur lui. Je me disais juste que ce serait génial de pouvoir aller en cours. Je suis sûre que tu es un bon professeur.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas alors ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit…

- Pourquoi donc ?

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. Severus se dit qu'il avait gaffé. Il se rattrapa comme il put :

- Je te ferais un cours privé un jour si tu veux.

Il comprit le double sens possible tout en parlant. Il se mordit la lèvre. Cependant Eméraldia ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle fit face au professeur et dit avec un grand sourire :

- Ce serait génial ! Merci Severus !

Puis elle se mit à courir devant elle, ravie. Severus mit la main devant son visage pour masquer son trouble. Il devait être rouge au possible. Il regarda alors la jeune fille courir, un sourire magnifique ornant son visage. Elle ressemblait à une enfant ou à quelqu'un d'autre, une fille rousse qu'il avait bien connue.

- Lily…

- Tu m'as parlé ? demanda Eméraldia en s'arrêtant.

- Non… Tu me rappelles une ancienne amie. Elle s'appelait Lily Evans. Elle était gentille et toujours en train de rire. Mais elle avait un fort caractère.

Le cœur d'Eméraldia se serra sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Ce nom lui faisait comme un poids dans le corps. Une vérité qu'elle voulait oublier à tout prix. Elle reprit la parole :

- Tu l'aimais bien ?

- C'était ma meilleure amie… Jusqu'à…

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tu sais !

Severus opina de la tête et se remit à parler de choses plus légères. La sensation de poids disparut du cœur d'Eméraldia. Elle observa Severus un instant, debout dans le soleil, avant de se remettre à gambader.

Eméraldia se sentit bien plus détendue durant la suite de leur balade. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant la Forêt Interdite.

- J'aimerais bien y aller…

- C'est un endroit dangereux Eméraldia. Il y a des créatures peu recommandables dans ce lieu. Et des plantes tout aussi dangereuses.

- Mais si tu es avec moi je ne crains rien.

Elle avait dit ça avec toute la spontanéité possible. Mais Severus bafouilla :

- Alors… oui… avec moi… On y va ?

- Super ! Merci !

Severus était à la limite de se frapper la tête contre un arbre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit comme connerie ? Il ne devait pas l'emmener dans la forêt. Il voulait la tuer ? Il oubliait vraiment toute prudence quand il plongeait ses yeux dans ce regard vert si envoûtant. Quand il reprit ses esprits il constata qu'elle avait déjà commencé à s'engouffrer sous le couvert des arbres. Il dut forcer l'allure pour la rattraper.

Eméraldia n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout regarder. Elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, voulant enregistrer chaque détail. A ses cotés Severus lui faisait un cours sur les plantes qu'ils voyaient. Il lui expliquait à quoi elles servaient, dans quelle potion on pouvait les mettre, lesquelles étaient dangereuses. Il était intarissable et surtout incollable. Puis il força Eméraldia à faire demi-tour :

- Je ne dois pas trainer. J'ai un cours qui va commencer.

- Avec ?

- Les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis.

- Ah… dommage.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de se montrer joyeuse pendant le retour. Arrivée à l'orée de la forêt elle se mit à courir jusqu'au lac. Severus la vit soudain trébucher et tomber, roulant sur l'herbe. Comme elle ne se relevait pas il paniqua et courut la rejoindre. Il fut rassuré quand il entendit un franc rire de joie. Il la vit alors, étalée par terre, le jean troué à divers endroits et taché de sang sur une des jambes. Le haut blanc s'était parsemé d'auréoles vertes. Eméraldia se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur les mains. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et des brins d'herbes étaient comme des mèches dans la chevelure noire.

- Tout va bien ? demanda t-il, parvenu à sa hauteur.

- Oui je crois… Je ne sais pas sur quoi j'ai trébuché. Et je vais devoir aller me faire soigner. J'ai la jambe en sang. Mais tout va bien.

Severus la regarda, amusé. Elle ne devait pas avoir mal mais préféra s'accroupir à ses cotés. Il tata la jambe à plusieurs endroits.

- Tu n'as pas mal quand j'appuie ?

- Un peu… mais ça ira, t'en fais pas.

- Attends je vais t'aider.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un seul sort sur la jambe d'Eméraldia. Cette dernière sentit ses écorchures se refermer et le sang rentrer dans ses veines. Heureuse elle releva la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage du professeur de potions. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, les yeux fixes, incapables de parler.

Puis Severus se releva d'un bond. Il jeta des rapides coups d'œil autour de lui et, soudain pressé, bredouilla :

- J'ai un cours…

Avant de partir précipitamment, laissant Eméraldia toujours assise dans l'herbe.

Tout le long du trajet il se remémorait ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été si près d'elle. Il aurait pu la toucher sans bouger. La tentation avait été si forte de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le troublait à ce point ? Il voulait la voir sans cesse, la cherchant partout. Et quand il la voyait il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Où était passé le terrible Severus Snape, professeur de potions et terreur des élèves ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé et ne connaissait donc pas le sentiment qui envahissait peu à peu son cœur, le rendant sensible. Etait-il amoureux d'Eméraldia ? Etait-ce ça son problème ? Dans ce cas tout espoir était impossible. Jamais personne ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'un être aussi noir que Severus.

Alors tant pis. Severus serait l'ange gardien d'Eméraldia. La surveillant de loin, l'écoutant quand elle aurait besoin, la rendant heureuse de la meilleure manière qu'il soit.

- Je ferais de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, murmura Snape.

Puis il reprit son rôle favori : terroriser les élèves.

De son coté Eméraldia resta un moment sans bouger. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. L'image de Snape dans les souvenirs d'Harry ne collait pas du tout avec celle qu'il montrait à Eméraldia. Alors laquelle des facettes était la bonne ? Etait-il l'être violent, méchant, arrogant que tous les élèves voyaient ? Ou la personne gentille, attentionnée, souriante était-elle la réalité ? Et que s'était-il passé tout à l'heure ? Elle avait vu une lueur au fond du regard du professeur mais ne parvenait à la définir. Eméraldia finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle ne voyait aucune explication. La seule chose dont elle était sur c'est qu'elle appréciait vraiment Severus. Et ce qu'Harry pouvait en penser n'avait aucune importance.

Elle se remit enfin debout et reprit lentement le chemin jusqu'au château, la tête ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Hermione était stupéfaite devant la tenue amochée de son amie. Eméraldia ne s'était même pas recoiffée et n'avait pas pu recoudre ses habits. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux arrêtées dans une salle de classe vide. Hermione avait croisée son amie remontant dans les escaliers et n'avait trouvé que ça comme idée pour ne pas qu'on la voit.

- J'ai trébuché dans l'herbe tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Non… Quelqu'un m'a aidé. Je n'ai plus une écorchure.

- Qui ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Mais Eméraldia refusa de répondre. Hermione sortit alors sa baguette et referma tous les trous du jean et enleva les taches de la chemise.

- C'est vraiment pratique la magie, dit Eméraldia en voyant le résultat.

- Tu aurais pu le faire ! fit remarquer Hermione. Tu es une sorcière après tout.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas de baguette, objecta la brune.

- Et celle d'Harry ?

- Elle ne me convient pas !

- Mais c'est celle d'Harry ! Elle devrait t'obéir pourtant…

- Non ! Je ne suis pas Harry ! s'énerva Eméraldia.

Elle partit, plantant Hermione la bouche grande ouverte derrière elle. Mais juste avant de franchir la porte elle sentit Harry reprendre le dessus. Elle tomba à genoux. Inquiète, Hermione vint juste derrière elle. Elle vit lors comme si l'image devant ses yeux se brouillait. Les cheveux noirs raccourcissaient et la taille changeait. Mais elle ne pouvait voir ça avec précision. Par contre elle vit très bien Harry portant les vêtements féminins adaptés. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Le Gryffondor eut un geste d'agacement :

- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Retourne-toi le temps que je me change.

Hermione obéit, se retenant toujours d'éclater de rire. Quand Harry fut enfin en tenue normale ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce. Hermione se mit alors à parler des cours que son ami avait loupés. Harry l'écoutait distraitement. Il était surtout préoccupé par les pensées qu'Eméraldia avait envers son pire ennemi.

Harry eut droit aux cours le lendemain. Eméraldia avait décidé de prendre une pause. Le jeune homme aurait bien séché quand même. Il suffisait de dire qu'il se transformait et de partir. Ron, soucieux de bien faire, n'aurait opposé aucune résistance. Mais Hermione le surveillait de trop près. Elle tenait même à garder Eméraldia à l'œil. Du coup Harry se retrouva coincé pour la métamorphose avec une prof ravie de le voir.

Puis ce fut cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Le nouveau professeur n'était vraiment pas doué. Ou alors Harry avait un trop haut niveau pour lui. Après tout, il pourrait sûrement se débarrasser d'un monstre ou deux sans problème. Il avait bien réussit à détruire un puissant sorcier à plusieurs vies et avait survécu par deux fois au plus puissant des sortilèges impardonnables. Il s'était donc assis au fond de la classe et jouait avec sa baguette.

Ensuite ce fut la botanique. Harry se retrouva à travailler en binôme avec Neville. L'avantage avec lui c'est qu'il aimait cette matière et faisait presque tout en solitaire. Harry lui passait juste les outils et l'écoutait parler.

Une fois la demi-journée finie Harry décida de rendre visite à Hagrid. Cela lui changerait les idées. Le demi géant était bien content de le voir.

- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Non. Ils travaillent à la bibliothèque. Ils ont des tonnes de devoirs.

- Et toi ?

- Je les ferai plus tard. J'ai le temps.

- Si tu le dis.

Hagrid ne semblait pas convaincu mais savait bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas poursuivre. Tant qu'Harry continuait de faire les devoirs, il n'avait pas à se mêler de sa manière de les faire. Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques était bien le seul cours où le jeune Gryffondor tentait de faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait et dans les temps. Après tout Hagrid restait son ami. Un des seuls qui l'acceptait encore.

- Au fait, dit alors Hagrid. Je ne suis pas fan des commérages normalement. Mais là j'avoue que c'était vraiment surprenant. Enfin surtout parce que…

- Hagrid s'il te plait. Viens-en au fait.

- Oui désolé, s'excusa le demi géant. C'est à propose de Snape.

- Oh non. Excuse-moi mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de lui.

- Non Harry je t'assure ça vaux le coup ! Hier je l'ai vu avec une fille.

Harry s'étouffa en buvant. Il toussa deux trois fois pour reprendre son souffle. Hagrid le regarda, fier de son annonce :

- Ça t'en bouche un coin ! Hein ?

- Oui… c'est sur. Quand ?

- Dans l'après-midi. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la Forêt Interdite. D'ailleurs il aurait pu l'emmener à un autre endroit. C'est vraiment pas sûr comme endroit et pas romantique du tout.

- Oui… c'est vrai. Tu… tu as vu à quoi elle ressemblait ?

- Oh ils étaient loin. Mais elle semblait très jolie. Un beau petit brin de fille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs très longs.

- Ah…

- Non mais sérieux, continua Hagrid. Tu imagines Snape avec une fille ? Elle doit vraiment être bizarre !

- Euh… oui… Désolé Hagrid mais je vais y aller. Je dois quand même travailler un peu. C'est vraiment pas facile la dernière année !

Harry se leva précipitamment, laissant Hagrid un peu surpris :

- Oh pas de problème. Je m'en voudrais de te retenir.

- A bientôt Hagrid.

Une fois dehors il se mit à courir jusqu'au château. Il devait vraiment prévenir Eméraldia. Elle ne devait pas se montrer ! Pour rien au monde Harry voulait qu'on la voie, qu'on sache qui elle était. Qui plus est en compagnie de Snape. Mais comment lui faire entendre raison et la maintenir entre les murs ? Si elle avait le même entêtement qu'Harry cela risquait d'être vraiment difficile.

Essoufflé, Harry fit une pause avant de passer la grande porte d'entrée. Il devait voir Dumbledore. Peut-être pas tout lui dire mais surtout trouver un moyen pour la contrôler. Et qui sait, le directeur pourrait lui faire entendre raison.


	5. Cours de Potions

Harry monta directement dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore fut surpris de le revoir si vite :

- Il y a un problème Harry ?

- Je dois vous parler.

Le Gryffondor prit place devant le bureau.

- C'est à propos d'Eméraldia.

- Je t'écoute mon petit.

- C'est un peu compliqué... Disons que l'existence de la jeune fille commence à être connue. Et j'ai peur que la rumeur ne se répande.

- Et que veux tu que j'y fasse ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je me suis dit que vous pourriez faire entendre raison à Eméraldia. Elle est du genre… têtu.

- Un peu comme toi il me semble, dit le directeur avec un sourire.

Harry préféra ne pas relever. Il regardait fixement Dumbledore, attendant une réponse avec avidité. Dumbledore soupira :

- J'aimerais parler avec elle maintenant… Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

- Si elle est réveillée…

Sous les yeux du vieux sorcier se passa alors la même scène qu'avec Hermione la veille. L'image sembla se troubler et deux images se superposèrent. Maintenant une jeune fille brune se tenait droite, devant le directeur.

- Bonjour Mlle Eméraldia. Nous ne nous connaissons pas encore il me semble. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école.

- Je partage les souvenirs d'Harry Monsieur. Je sais qui vous êtes et j'apprécie ce que vous faites.

- Bien. Cela facilitera les choses. Harry vient de me parler d'une rumeur. Es-tu au courant ?

- Oui mais ce n'est rien, répondit Eméraldia en faisant un geste de la main. Le demi géant, Hagrid je crois, m'a vue dans la Forêt Interdite. Mais il était loin et n'arriverait pas à me reconnaître.

- Cette forêt est dangereuse ! Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller toute seule.

- Si vous le dites.

Il était hors de question pour Eméraldia de dire qu'elle était en compagnie de Snape à ce moment là. Il risquait trop de lui interdire de le revoir. Alors qu'elle en avait tellement envie. Dumbledore la regardait fixement :

- Tu dois faire attention, ajouta t-il. Ce n'est pas seulement toi que tu mets en danger mais Harry aussi. Si l'un de vous deux quitte son corps l'autre le suivra.

- D'accord.

- Donc je te demande de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Et de rester dans l'enceinte du château. Puis, si possible sans te montrer aux autres élèves. Cela serait dur à expliquer et encore plus dur à supporter pour Harry.

Eméraldia se sentit quelque peu triste. Tout le monde faisait attention à Harry, on parlait d'elle en fonction de lui. Alors oui c'était le corps d'Harry mais elle était une personne à part entière, le changement physique le prouvait bien. Pourquoi devrait-elle se cacher des autres comme une criminelle ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle partageait un corps avec une célébrité. Elle aurait grandement préféré avoir le sien et pouvoir vivre normalement. Dumbledore la regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune :

- Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Eméraldia avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne comptait pas obéir à la lettre et le directeur n'était pas dupe. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant.

- Bien Monsieur. Bonne journée.

Elle se leva et disparut par la porte. Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil :

- Elle a vraiment hérité du caractère de sa mère… N'est-ce pas Fumseck ?

L'oiseau acquiesça d'un cri.

**XXX**

Voulant profiter un peu de son corps, Eméraldia trottina dans le couloir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où aller. Puis, surement par pur esprit de contradiction, elle repensa à Snape. Elle pouvait aller le voir. Après tout elle savait où était son bureau. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se changer. Puis elle descendit vers les cachots et frappa à la lourde porte en bois de son bureau. Elle entendit de l'agitation derrière le panneau en bois et comme une voix en colère. Severus ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et cria :

- Quoi encore ?

Puis voyant que c'était Eméraldia devant lui il se calma immédiatement.

- Oh désolé. Je croyais que c'était des emmerdeurs qui... Enfin bref…

Il s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-il en refermant la porte

- Je n'avais rien à faire alors je me suis dit que je passerais te voir, discuter un peu.

- Je suis flatté, dit Severus avec un sourire sincère.

A ce moment Eméraldia se dit que le professeur de potions était vraiment beau. Quand il souriait l'âge s'effaçait de ses traits et faisait pétiller son regard. La jeune fille détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer son trouble. Elle vit alors que la pièce était vraiment encombrée. Des dizaines de parchemin jonchaient le sol.

- Tu n'as pas cours j'espère, demanda t-elle.

- Pas tout de suite.

- Ah…

Eméraldia eut alors une grande idée. Elle se retourna d'un bond vers Severus qui rangeait un peu son bazar, le faisant sursauter. Il lâcha alors ce qu'il avait en main.

- Apprends-moi à faire une potion !

- Pardon ?

- T'as très bien entendu Severus ! Je veux apprendre à faire une potion. Et qui peut être le meilleur professeur que toi ?

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr.

Eméraldia s'approcha de lui, faisant les grands yeux. Elle avait appris que ça marchait bien sur les hommes. Et Severus ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il tentait bien d'ignorer ces yeux verts qui pesaient sur lui mais il n'y arrivait pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Il finit par abdiquer, baissant les bras au sens propre :

- D'accord. Une simple alors.

- Merci.

Eméraldia sauta de joie. Le professeur de potions eut un petit rire amusé. Puis d'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un chaudron, un tableau noir et tout un nécessaire à potions. Il inscrivit les instructions au tableau.

- Voilà. Pour les ingrédients tu peux aller les prendre dans ma réserve personnelle.

- Merci ! Merci !

- Demande-moi si tu as besoin d'aide…

Puis le plus grand sérieux prit place sur les traits de la jeune fille. Elle suivit les instructions à la lettre, le front plissé par la concentration. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le liquide dans le chaudron qui prenait maintenant une belle teinte vert claire. Pendant ce temps c'est Eméraldia que Severus ne quittait pas des yeux. Elle qui était toujours joyeuse, souriante et un peu, disons, folle elle semblait vraiment transformée. Elle était concentrée. Il était sûr qu'une bombe aurait pu exploser à coté d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque. Il en profitait d'ailleurs pour la détailler. Elle avait remis son jean bleu et avait opté pour un haut vert sombre qui paraissait pâle face à l'émeraude de ses yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard la potion était finie. Eméraldia se retourna alors vers Severus qui reprit ses esprits.

- C'est vraiment bien Eméraldia ! Normalement c'est une potion que je fais faire aux troisièmes années. Mais tu t'en es très bien tirée !

- Forcément, avec un bon professeur…

Elle avait dit ça avec sa spontanéité habituelle mais manqua de rougir. Elle vit alors Severus qui rangeait tout le matériel. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le faire cesser :

- Encore !

- Mais j'ai un cours maintenant !

- S'il te plait Severus ! Tu n'as qu'à me laisser les instructions ici. Une potion simple. S'il te plait ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux étudier ! Et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir.

Effectivement elle sentait bien qu'Harry voulait la garder enfermé. Severus fut surpris par la dernière phrase mais il ne le montra pas. Il hésitait encore. Mais voir la jeune fille l'implorer avec un regard si triste faisait tomber ses défenses les unes après les autres.

- Je suis vraiment faible devant les femmes, pensa-t-il.

Et puis voir une adolescente aussi avide de travailler était si rare, si on oubliait Hermione Granger. Il poussa un soupir et vida le chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Il changea les instructions.

- Je te laisse te débrouiller alors. Je reviens une fois mon cours fini.

- Super ! A tout à l'heure !

Severus ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il alla donner son cours, se lamentant sur le piètre niveau dans cette école. Au bout d'une demi-heure, lassé par tant d'erreurs il voulut aller voir Eméraldia. Il se retourna vers la classe :

- Je m'absente une minute. Je vous préviens : si j'entends le moindre bruit, ne serait-ce qu'un murmure, la personne regrettera amèrement d'être née ! C'est bien clair ?

Toutes les têtes acquiescèrent en silence, bien trop impressionnées pour oser bouger. Severus se rendit alors dans son bureau. Quand il entra il fit claquer la porte derrière lui ce qui fit sursauter Eméraldia. Les racines qu'elle tenait à la main tombèrent dans la potion sur le feu.

Le cerveau de Severus se mit en marche à toute allure. S'il avait bien compté, ces racines ne devaient pas être mises avant dix minutes. Et ce qui se préparait n'était vraiment pas bon. Il eut tout juste le temps de plaquer Eméraldia contre le mur d'en face, la protégeant de son corps avant que le chaudron n'explose. Une fois le calme revenu, il daigna bouger. Eméraldia, s'écroula au sol et resta immobile, bien trop choquée encore.

- Tss. Comme si c'était pas assez le bordel ici !

Il fit disparaître les tâches sur les murs ainsi que le chaudron et tous les ingrédients.

- Je suis désolée…

Eméraldia avait presque murmuré ces quelques mots si bien que Severus faillit ne pas les entendre. Sa colère retomba :

- Non c'est moi, dit-il. Je t'avais dit que je ne reviendrais pas tout de suite. Je comprends que tu ais été surprise ! C'est pas bien grave. Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- C'est déjà ça. Je suis juste bon pour me racheter une cape.

Effectivement celle-ci était couverte de tâches de brûlures et avait même quelques trous.

- Fallait que je la change de toute façon, ajouta t-il.

Eméraldia retrouva alors le sourire. Elle appréciait les efforts de Severus pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable. Elle se releva :

- Laisse-moi t'aider ! Retourne voir tes élèves pendant que je range, proposa t'elle.

- Ne t'embête pas.

- J'insiste.

Severus, étrangement, obéit. Il retourna donc dans sa classe, qui apparemment n'avait pas entendu le bruit de l'explosion. Le professeur de potions n'eut pas à déplorer d'autres incidents et put faire partir ses élèves sans problème. Quand il retourna dans son bureau tout semblait en ordre. Du moins il n'y avait plus rien qui trainait par terre. Eméraldia se tenait derrière le bureau, rangeant les parchemins comme il faut sur le gros meuble en bois.

- J'ai fait le plus gros, annonça t-elle. Pour le reste je ne sais pas où ça va.

- C'est déjà bien. Merci.

Elle s'apprêta à partir rapidement quand Severus la rattrapa par le bras. Encore un réflexe inexpliqué de sa part. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de l'adolescente. Sans savoir pourquoi il avança son visage, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Eméraldia.

La jeune fille fut d'abord tellement surprise qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Quand elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait elle gifla Severus et s'écarta, la main sur la bouche. Les idées remises en place par le coup le professeur regardait Eméraldia comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. La brune prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuit sans se retourner. Derrière elle entendait Severus l'appeler :

- Je suis désolé ! Excuse-moi … Eméraldia !

Elle parcourait les couloirs sans regarder devant elle. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi l'embrasser d'un coup ? Après tout il la connaissait à peine. Ce qui n'était pas vrai dans l'autre sens d'accord. Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait aimé ça ? La gifle venait plus de la volonté d'Harry que de la sienne. Si ça avait été son corps elle serait sûrement restée.

Arrivé à ce stade de réflexion Eméraldia s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour Severus ? De l'affection ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort ? Etait-elle amoureuse ?

La température sembla remonter dans le couloir et tout lui apparut bien plus beau d'un coup. Oui elle était amoureuse ! Elle en était sûre maintenant. Elle aimait Severus Snape, professeur de potions de l'école de Poudlard, la terreur des élèves. Et elle était la seule à connaître sa véritable identité. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle aimait sa voix aux intonations graves, ses grandes mains blanches, ses cheveux noirs qui ondulaient à chaque mouvement de tête, même imperceptible. Même emprisonnée dans le corps d'Harry elle observait Severus. Et il ne passait pas un instant sans qu'elle n'ait envie de le voir, de lui parler. Eméraldia sombra alors dans ses pensées, regardant par une des grandes fenêtres. Mais comment faire pour être avec lui à chaque instant ? Après tout elle était dans le corps de son pire ennemi. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de se retransformer devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas voir de la tristesse dans le regard de Severus. Tout plutôt que le faire souffrir.

**XXX  
><strong>

Harry reprit le contrôle en maudissant la jeune fille. Un peu plus et les élèves seraient arrivés. Il se dépêcha d'ailleurs de partir de ce couloir. Comment cette jeune fille avait-elle pu s'amouracher de ce grossier personnage. C'était un être si vil, si manipulateur, si abject, si… Harry n'avait pas assez de qualificatifs pour désigner un tel salopard. Pourtant Eméraldia savait qui il était ! Alors comment pouvait-elle le supporter ? Et même en tomber amoureuse ? Une fille était vraiment une énigme ! Harry savait bien que le genre mauvais garçon attirait mais quand même ! Il risquait de les tuer tous les deux. Encore plus s'il apprenait qui était véritablement Eméraldia.

Harry, vêtu de nouveau de sa robe de sorcier, se hâta de rejoindre ses amis. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. En chemin il croisa Draco. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de lui parler :

- Ben alors Potter… Tu passes tellement de temps à l'infirmerie que tu ne peux plus aller en cours ? C'est tellement dur d'être aussi fragile qu'une fillette !

- Casse-toi pauvre con ! J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tes conneries.

- Mais c'est qu'il répond en plus.

Le blond sortit sa baguette de sa poche :

- Il va falloir que je te corrige !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter la moindre chose, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Harry le tenait par le col et le soulevait du sol. Ses yeux reflétaient une rage profonde et ses mots sortaient hachés :

- Dégage Malefoy ! La prochaine fois je te tue !

Le Serpentard ressentit une peur inexpliquée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Harry comme ça et il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ça se répète. Mais un Malefoy ne s'avoue jamais vaincu. Il allait répliquer quand une voix venant de derrière les fit se retourner tous les deux :

- Veuillez le lâcher Mr Potter. Et je retire 150 points à la maison Gryffondor.

Snape sortait des cachots quand il avait vu son filleul se faire agresser. Il s'approcha des deux étudiants. Harry desserra son étreinte, faisant tomber Draco, qui reprenait son souffle. Le professeur de potions se retourna vers le brun :

- Je crois que des retenues en plus ne vous feront pas de mal. Je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau. A 21h. Et ce pour un mois.

- C'est inadm… tenta de protester Harry.

- Un mois en plus si vous vous plaignez ! Est-ce clair ?

- Bien.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux en signe de défi. Derrière, Draco jubilait. Il était parfaitement au courant des agissements de son parrain et regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir participer.

Harry remonta donc dans la salle commune. Là il expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir à ses amis. Ron s'énerva le premier :

- Putain de Malefoy ! T'aurais du dire à Sn… au _Professeur__Snape_ que c'était pas ta faute !

- Parce que t'as déjà vu Snape me croire toi ?

Ron dut bien avouer que non. Hermione en profita pour intervenir :

- Tu es sur que ça va aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras si Eméraldia arrive ?

- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé ! Mais je peux me contrôler un peu. Je retarderai son arrivée.

- J'espère que ça marchera, dit Ron.

- J'espère aussi. Et puis elle doit être fatiguée de sa journée, conclut Harry.

Pas plus qu'Eméraldia il n'avait dit à Ron et à Hermione la relation naissante entre le professeur de potions et son alter ego. Il imaginait trop bien leurs réactions et ça l'énervait déjà.

**XXX**

A 21h Ron trouva Harry toujours dans la salle commune, lisant un roman, assis sur un des fauteuils.

- T'as pas retenu avec Snape ?

- Si… Mais il attendra encore deux minutes, j'ai pas fini mon chapitre.

Ron préféra ne rien dire. Son ami cherchait vraiment le bâton pour se faire battre. Hermione avait raison, Harry cherchait à se faire détruire. Et c'était inquiétant. Ron regarda, impuissant, son ami fermer son livre et descendre tranquillement les escaliers.

- M'attendez pas ce soir ! Je risque de rentrer tard ! Et peut-être pas en bon état.

Harry avait dit ça sur ton ironique qui fit remonter des frissons dans le dos du rouquin.

Quand Harry entra dans le froid cachot il reçut un coup au ventre qui le fit se plier. Il avait l'impression que ses organes internes fondaient. Assis derrière son bureau Snape abaissait sa baguette :

- Ça c'est pour être arrivé en retard. Dépêchez-vous maintenant !

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal, se tenant le coté gauche. La douleur était horrible. Il en serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Il eut la tentation de laisser Eméraldia apparaître pour guérir. Mais c'était bien trop risqué. Snape ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il dut donc astiquer tous les chaudrons pendant plusieurs heures. La chauve-souris s'amusait à les rendre chaud d'un coup, provoquant des cloques sur les mains du jeune homme. A présent il transpirait à grosses gouttes et sentait qu'il avait une coté cassée, cadeau d'un autre sort.

Quand la torture fut finie Harry s'écroula dans le couloir. Il entendit une explosion derrière lui. Au moins le sortilège qu'il avait jeté à un des chaudrons avait marché. Le professeur de potions en aurait surement pour plusieurs heures à reprendre connaissance. Harry se releva et remonta les étages en boitant. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes pour filles et laissa Eméraldia prendre place, le temps que toutes les blessures disparaissent. Puis, à peine eut-elle le temps de faire trois pas, qu'Harry la força à repasser au deuxième plan. Néanmoins il perçut très bien l'inquiétude de la jeune femme pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait, dit-il à voix haute en prenant le chemin de la salle commune.

**Ça vous plaît toujours ou j'arrête ? **

**Reviews ? **


	6. Déclaration

Eméraldia ne réussit pas à sortir pendant plusieurs jours. La volonté d'Harry devenait de plus en plus forte et formait comme un barrage. Mais l'amour d'une femme peut venir à bout de toutes les difficultés. Il faut juste un déclencheur.

Même après les difficiles retenues du professeur Snape, Harry refusait de laisser sortir Eméraldia. Elle avait un peu trop tendance à rebrousser chemin, s'inquiétant plus pour Snape que pour Harry. Il devait donc se débrouiller pour soigner ses blessures de plus en plus graves. Hermione palissait à chaque fois. Et Harry dut recourir aux services de Mme Pomfresh encore une fois. Un coup de Snape avait déclenché une hémorragie interne et il n'avait pas eu tellement le choix. Par contre il resta totalement muet sur les circonstances de l'accident. Mme Pomfresh finit par laisser tomber et autorisa Harry à se reposer pour la nuit dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

**XXX**

Le déclencheur attendu eut lieu à la fin de la semaine d'après. Harry et Snape s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans un couloir. Le jeune Gryffondor tenait à lui faire payer ses blessures et se lança directement à l'attaque. Le professeur réussit à matérialiser un bouclier à temps. Il reçut juste une longue estafilade sur le poignet qui se mit à saigner. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi comme prévu Harry s'acharna, en vain, sur Snape. Le bouclier de ce dernier tint bon mais le professeur recula de plusieurs pas sous la charge. Ses traits étaient crispés par la douleur. Son sang commençait à tacher le couloir en pierre.

Snape profita d'un seconde d'inattention de son adversaire pour riposter. Harry fut envoyé à l'autre bout du couloir, quelque peu assommé. Le professeur en profita pour se redresser et repartir dans ses appartements. Il avait du mal à tenir sa baguette à cause de son poignet en sang.

Profitant de la semi inconscience d'Harry, Eméraldia prit les commandes. Son visage reflétait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour Severus. Elle commença à courir à sa suite. En revanche elle se prit rapidement les pieds dans la robe de sorcier un peu trop grande à présent. Elle fit donc un détour pour se changer. Elle se dépêcha et ne prit pas le temps de regarder si sa tenue allait ou si elle était bien coiffée. Son inquiétude occupait tout son esprit.

Elle courut jusqu'aux cachots. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau d'un coup, faisant sursauter Severus, assis derrière le bureau. Comme il était placé, personne n'aurait pu savoir que le professeur de potion avait été blessé, ou même qu'il avait subit un assaut magique La surprise de voir la jeune fille lui fit lâcher le rouleau de bandage qu'il avait à la main :

- Qu'est-ce que… Eméraldia ?

La jeune femme s'approcha de Severus doucement. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il allait mieux. Hormis la blessure au poignet. Le professeur de potions avait l'impression de rêver. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il avait finit par croire qu'elle lui en voulait. Alors il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir arriver et surtout aussi inquiète. Il se laissa faire quand elle lui prit le poignet et commença à le bander. Eméraldia avait baissé la tête ainsi Severus ne pouvait pas contempler ses traits.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à le guérir avec un sort ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Non. Le petit merdeux a utilisé un sort compliqué. C'est presque de la magie noire. Du coup impossible de le guérir en quelques secondes. Mais j'ai déjà appliqué un onguent. Il ne faudra que quelques jours et ça ne se verra plus.

Le silence s'installa. Eméraldia avait fini le bandage pourtant elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle gardait le poignet de Severus entre ses mains, sans un mot. Severus détourna le regard :

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais p…

- Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Mais Eméraldia ne releva pas la tête. Severus s'était figé à ces quelques mots. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Je t'aime Severus, dit-elle en relevant enfin le regard pour le plonger dans celui du professeur.

Ce dernier la prit d'un coup dans ses bras. Eméraldia enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure noire du professeur, la tête calée dans son cou. Severus la serra encore un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec celle qu'il aimait.

- Severus ! Ta blessure ! Tu vas te faire mal ! protesta-t-elle.

- C'est pas important. A cet instant je suis tellement heureux que je ne ressens plus la douleur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Oh Eméraldia, je t'aime tellement moi aussi !

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder. Eméraldia vit que des larmes pointaient dans les yeux de Severus. Celui-ci les essuya en ironisant :

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je deviendrais aussi sentimental… J'aurais surement tué la personne !

Eméraldia sourit enfin, les yeux débordants d'amour. Elle détaillait le visage de Severus avec attention. Elle le vit s'approcher et, sans le remarquer, entrouvrit un peu les lèvres.

Le baiser fut passionné. Severus faisait preuve à présent d'une tendresse et d'une douceur étonnante. Au moment où il sentit Eméraldia lui rendre son baiser, l'approfondissant d'avantage, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de la taille du professeur. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin ils étaient à bout de souffle. Eméraldia reprit sa place dans le cou de son aimé. Severus lui caressait les cheveux d'une main distraite. Le moment était si parfait qu'il aurait voulu que rien ne l'arrête. Mais une pensée remonta et commença à l'obséder. Sans lâcher Eméraldia il lui demanda :

- Comment tu as su que j'étais blessé ?

Eméraldia se mordit la lèvre. Elle était tellement inquiète qu'elle n'avait pas pensée que sa façon de venir aussi vite était suspecte. Elle mentit à moitié :

- Je t'ai vu. De loin. Du coup je ne pouvais pas intervenir.

Elle seule pouvait percevoir le double sens de ces paroles. Severus ne chercha pas plus loin. Il avait décidé de la croire.

- Tu as donc vu qui m'avait fait ça ?

- Euh… je ne l'ai pas bien vu. C'était un élève c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Potter !

Il avait presque craché le nom. Sa voix avait prit un ton très dur.

- Un Gryffondor ! Je te conseille vraiment de ne pas les fréquenter !

- D'accord.

Eméraldia n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'éterniser là-dessus. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler le douloureux secret qu'elle avait envers lui.

- Oublie ça… Ce n'est pas important pour le moment…

- Tu as raison ma belle…

Ils restèrent dans le silence, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots à cet instant. Puis Severus prit le visage d'Eméraldia dans ses mains :

- Tu sais… tu es la toute première personne à me dire qu'elle m'aime.

- Oh Severus !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec plus de fougue. En revanche l'adolescente dut vite abréger ce baiser.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Maintenant ?

Il tenta de la retenir mais elle était assez agile pour se dérober à lui.

- C'est important. Mais je te promets que je reviens vite. Je t'aime Severus.

Elle avait murmuré les derniers mots en passant la porte. Et encore une fois Snape ne vit personne quand il regarda dans le couloir.

- Une vraie fée, murmura t-il. Elle fait goûter au bonheur avant de disparaître

Puis il retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il tenta bien de corriger quelques copies mais il ne parvenait de se défaire de l'image d'un regard vert brûlant et rempli d'amour.

Eméraldia réussit à arriver aux toilettes pile au moment du changement. Apparemment Harry était enfin sorti de l'inconscience et n'avait pas supporté de voir Severus et elle en train de s'embrasser. Il avait donc agi sous le coup de la colère et menacé de se transformer devant le professeur de potions. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

Harry reprit ses esprits peu à peu. Il donna un violent coup de poing sur le mur :

- La garce !

Il ressentait une immense haine à la fois pour Eméraldia mais aussi envers Severus. Il se jura de le tuer la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Puis il monta dans la salle commune, attendant l'heure de sa retenue.

Heure qui ne vint jamais. Deux heures avant Harry reçut un hibou de la part de Dumbledore.

« Tes retenues avec le professeur Snape sont annulées à partir de maintenant. Je m'arrangerai avec lui.

A la place j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir ce soir dans mon bureau.

A. Dumbledore ».

- Pourquoi le directeur a annulé tes retenues d'un coup ? demanda Ron.

Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il.

- Tu penses qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte du danger que c'était pour toi de rester avec Snape ?

- Il aurait agi avant ! Non ?

- Peut-être…

Harry avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi le vieux sorcier s'en mêlait tout d'un coup. Ni pourquoi il voulait encore le voir. Etait-ce à cause d'Eméraldia ? Il était au courant de sa déclaration ?

Le soir venu Harry monta, à l'heure pile, dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore avait l'air ravi de le voir mais aussi affichait un sérieux inhabituel.

- Assieds-toi Harry.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta sans un mot. Il écouta attentivement Dumbledore lui parler :

- Harry… j'ai besoin de savoir : Eméraldia est tombée amoureuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui.

- Et elle s'est déclarée ?

L'adolescent se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait toujours tout savoir ! Il avait des espions ? Ou il était partout à la fois ? C'en était frustrant. Il ne put qu'acquiescer. Après tout à quoi bon mentir ?

- Bien. En conséquence je t'interdis de cour de potions pendant un moment.

- Pourquoi Monsieur ?

- Eméraldia a choisi Severus comme compagnon. Et je crains que tu ne réussisses plus à la maintenir caché. La proximité avec notre professeur de potions la ferait ressurgir, même si elle ne le souhaite pas consciemment. Je le fais pour votre bien à tous les deux. Je ne crois pas que Severus soit d'accord avec la véritable identité de la femme qu'il aime. Nous trouverons un moyen pour que tu ais des cours de potions. Que tu puisses quand même passer tes examens de fin d'année.

- Bien…

En fait cette décision arrangeait grandement Harry. Il n'avait plus qu'à éviter Snape dans les couloirs et il pourrait finir l'année en vie. Ainsi que maintenir Eméraldia cachée. Il regarda le directeur dans les yeux en lui demandant :

- Vous savez qui elle est ? Je veux dire Eméraldia… vous savez pourquoi on échange nos corps ?

- Il est encore trop tôt pour te révéler certaines choses. Et il y en d'autres que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. Bonne soirée Harry.

Harry protesta mais il ne réussit pas à tirer autre chose du directeur. Il redescendit les marches, la tête totalement ailleurs. Dumbledore en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire. Alors pourquoi se taire ? Pourquoi tant de cachotteries tout le temps ? Harry aurait tout donné pour une vie normale.

Une fois de retour, il expliqua à Ron et Hermione sa courte entrevue avec le directeur. Il dut donc révéler la relation naissante entre leur professeur de potions et son double féminin. Ron réagit avec colère et surprise à la nouvelle :

- Mais elle a aucun goût ? Et elle pense un peu à toi ? Tu risques de te faire tuer s'il l'apprend !

- Ron a raison, intervint Hermione. Elle te met en danger.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand une douleur au ventre le fit plier. Ron put donc assister pour la première fois à la transformation. Quand Eméraldia releva la tête elle semblait furieuse :

- Il n'y en a que pour Harry ici ! Mais j'ai le droit de vivre moi aussi !

- Mais pourquoi Snape, demanda Hermione.

- Il est le seul à me voir moi, Eméraldia. Et non pas un Harry féminin. J'en ai marre d'être toujours ramené à lui. Il n'y en a que pour lui de toute façon ! Je pensais que vous pouviez comprendre.

Elle tourna les talons et ressortit en courant de la salle commune sous les protestations de la Grosse Dame qui en avait marre d'être dérangée toutes les minutes. Eméraldia se mit à pleurer tout en courant. Aveuglée par les larmes elle se cogna à un mur. Elle sécha ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Sa colère l'avait fait surgir au premier plan mais maintenant elle ne savait pas où aller. Et Harry ne semblait pas décider à prendre le contrôle. Eméraldia avait envie de voir Severus. C'était le seul qui pouvait la réconforter.

**XXX**

Arrivée aux cachots elle toqua contre la porte de ses appartements. Quand Severus lui ouvrit la porte il fut tellement étonné qu'il resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte sans parler.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je t'en prie.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Severus ferma la porte et se retourna vers Eméraldia. Celle-ci se jeta contre lui et se remit à pleurer. Le professeur de potions ne savait pas quoi faire à cet instant. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui en embrassant ses cheveux. Quand la jeune femme se sentit mieux elle remarqua que son aimé n'avait qu'une chemise blanche totalement ouverte. La peau du maitre de potions était chaude sous sa joue. Eméraldia s'écarta, soudain rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Severus.

- Je me suis engueulé avec des amis.

- Qui ?

Eméraldia ne répondit pas et visita un peu les lieux. Elle s'y attendait un peu mais tout était bien trop sombre et dépouillé pour elle. A peine une table, un canapé, un fauteuil et une bibliothèque. Les meubles semblaient un peu perdus dans une si grande pièce. Dans la chambre il n'y avait qu'un grand lit et une commode. Et les WC, la douche et un lavabo dans la dernière pièce. Il n'y avait rien de personnel. Juste le strict minimum.

- J'allais prendre ma douche, dit Severus. Tu m'attends un instant ?

- Oui.

Elle s'installa dans le canapé. Sur l'accoudoir elle trouva un livre de potions. Elle se mit à tourner les pages machinalement, pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit. Elle regardait les dessins sans les voir et ne lisait pas du tout. Quand Severus sortit, les cheveux trempés, seulement en caleçon, Eméraldia leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui :

- Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Euh… D'accord… Je prendrais le canapé.

- Merci Severus.

Elle se leva pour aller l'embrasser et se coller encore à lui. Severus se demandait vraiment pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. En fait il n'avait vraiment pas les idées claires quand il croisait le regard vert si intense. C'était désespérant ! A cet instant il remarqua que la brune portait encore l'uniforme scolaire des Gryffondors :

- Pourquoi tu portes cet uniforme ?

Eméraldia se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé à se changer !

- J'étais en pyjama quand je suis parti. Je me suis habillée avec la première chose qui me passait sous la main. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Le mensonge dut convenir à Severus car il ne dit rien.

Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement, parlant de tout, de rien et de potions. Severus avait plein d'anecdotes de cours, des bêtises que ses élèves n'arrêtaient pas de lui sortir, des accidents de potions assez cocasses… Eméraldia en vint à oublier sa tristesse. Elle avait raison, seul Severus pouvait lui rendre le sourire. Quand elle étouffa un bâillement, Severus se leva du canapé où ils s'étaient installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir. Moi-même j'ai un cours demain matin.

Effectivement Eméraldia se sentait fatiguée. Elle regarda le professeur en train de matérialiser un pyjama. Il avait opté pour un short et un petit débardeur de couleur noire. Quand la jeune femme le prit en main elle remarqua que le tissu était vraiment doux au toucher et très léger.

- Merci mon amour ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Severus se sentit rougir et détourna la tête. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne et avait un sourire tellement mignon. Il devait vraiment se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Eméraldia l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et d'aller dans la chambre. Severus matérialisa une couette pour lui et s'allongea sur le canapé, un bras replié sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de sa journée. Une déclaration d'amour, une bonne engueulade avec Dumbledore et sa petite fée qui débarque sans prévenir et passe la nuit dans son lit. C'en était trop même pour lui. Il finit par s'endormir, les pensées entièrement tournées vers Eméraldia.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il mit un moment à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait sur le canapé. Puis il entendit des pleurs venir de la chambre. Il se releva, paniqué pour son amour. Quand il arriva dans la pièce il la vit, toujours endormie, en train de se débattre dans les draps. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et ses cheveux formaient une marée noire autour d'elle. Et elle criait :

- Maman ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! … Je ne veux pas mourir !

Severus se porta à ses cotés et s'assit sur le lit. Il lui attrapa les bras et la força à se calmer, lui murmurant des mots doux :

- Calme-toi… mon amour… tout va bien… Je suis là… tout va bien…

Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune femme cessa de s'agiter. Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu. En revanche elle s'accrocha au bras de Severus et refusa de le lâcher.

Le maitre de potions se glissa donc sous les draps et prit Eméraldia dans ses bras. Cette dernière se colla au torse de Severus et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure noire. Elle était si fine. Severus avait peur de lui faire mal s'il serrait. Il passa sa main sous le débardeur pour aller caresser le dos de la jeune femme. Elle avait une peau si douce. Il se rendormit rapidement,

Quand il se réveilla le matin il était seul dans le lit. Il se demanda alors si sa soirée n'avait pas été un simple rêve. Mais en se levant il vit le pyjama plié au pied du lit. Il sentait encore bon la fleur.

**Tout se met en place ! Petit à petit ! **

**Vous en pensez quoi ? **


	7. Engagements

**Je suis de retour ! Désolé pour le retard du chapitre. Mais j'ai été quelque peu occupée et j'ai écrit quelques OS entre temps. **

**Mais je vous rassure, tout est écrit maintenant et il ne devrait pas y avoir plus d'une semaine entre les chapitres ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Les jours suivants se passèrent comme dans un rêve pour Eméraldia. Amoureuse comme elle était, elle n'avait aucun mal à passer par dessus les barrières d'Harry. Et elle lui laissait encore moins de temps qu'avant. Il se passait même des moments où ils alternaient les transformations, des dizaines de fois pendant un moment, le temps que l'un s'épuise. Souvent Harry d'ailleurs.

Du coup Eméraldia apparaissait un peu à l'improviste et restait un temps vraiment aléatoire. Elle parlait avec Severus, appréciant qu'il lui raconte des épisodes de son passé. Ils se découvraient peu à peu. Si Severus devait aller en cours, Eméraldia préparait elle aussi une potion dans son bureau. Elle se révéla extrèment douée, modifiant même certaines recettes pour les améliorer. Elle s'entraînait aussi sur les sortilèges, sans baguette. Ensuite ils en parlaient tous les deux. Le professeur se sentait renaître avec elle. Sentir le regard vert de la jeune fille sur lui le faisait devenir un autre homme. Bon, il restait une terreur pour ses élèves pourtant il faisait preuve d'une nouvelle patience avec tout le monde. Sauf avec Harry, mais comme il le voyait moins souvent les deux hommes eurent du répit.

Certains soirs aussi Eméraldia apparaissait et demandait à passer la nuit dans les cachots. Cependant son sommeil était ponctué de cauchemars, toujours les mêmes mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas quand elle se réveillait. Severus avait prit l'habitude de la rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit. Et quand il se réveillait le matin il était toujours seul. Tous les soirs le professeur de potions veillait tard, espérant qu'elle viendrait. S'ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours il y avait aussi des mots échangés, des courriers. Eméraldia faisait passer des messages d'amour, des promesses de venir. Tout pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

**XXX  
><strong>

Ron et Hermione réussirent à coincer Eméraldia dans un couloir alors qu'elle descendait rejoindre Severus. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas pardonné aux deux Gryffondors. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très contente de se faire intercepter ainsi.

- Je… On est désolé, dit Hermione rapidement.

Elle avait peur qu'Eméraldia ne s'enfuie. Celle-ci n'en avait pas l'intention mais ne semblait pas non plus décidée à passer l'éponge si vite. Les bras croisés, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction :

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire ? demanda t-elle.

- Parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Bon d'accord on te le prouve mal.

- C'est pour ta sécurité, dit Ron. Tu sais pas ce dont Snape est capable.

- C'est vous qui ne le connaissez pas. C'est quelqu'un de doux, de gentil, de compréhensif, de sensible. Il m'écoute et me fait rire.

- Euh… T'es sûre qu'on parle du même homme ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit Eméraldia. Je parle bien de Severus Snape. Personne n'essaie de le comprendre c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, dit Hermione à son tour. On veut juste être sûr que tout va bien pour toi !

- Mais vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis grande et je sais me débrouiller ! A tout l'heure.

- Eméraldia ! Hermione la rattrapa. Tu risques de le regretter ! S'il apprend qui tu es il risque de vous tuer !

- Mais non. Je saurai me débrouiller. Laissez-moi être heureuse !

Elle s'enfuit avant qu'ils ne lui fassent un autre sermon. Mais quand elle retrouva Severus celui-ci n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Et elle ne tarda pas à découvrir pourquoi.

- Je t'ai vu dans le couloir avec Miss Granger et Weasley. Me dis pas que tu les… apprécies ?

- Je leur ai juste parlé, s'énerva Eméraldia. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

- Ce sont des petits fouteurs de merde ! Toujours prêt à faire un mauvais coup. Avec Potter à leurs têtes. C'est de la mauvaise graine ! Je t'interdis formellement de les revoir !

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Ils ont juste voulu savoir qui j'étais ! Faut vraiment que tu te calmes !

Elle ressortit aussitôt en claquant la porte. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on insulte ses amis, même si c'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Severus lui courut encore après, bien conscient qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dut s'énerver autant. Chose étonnante, il réussit à la rattraper ! Sans se soucier des regards possibles il la prit dans ses bras.

- Désolé mon amour.

- C'est vraiment la journée des excuses, pensa Eméraldia.

- Je deviens vraiment irritable quand il s'agit du trio des Gryffondors, continua le professeur de potions

- J'avais remarqué !

Eméraldia était énervée malgré elle. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Elle s'était emportée sur Severus ce qui aggrava son sentiment de culpabilité. Il le prit totalement pour lui.

- Tu sais… j'ai peur. Peur que tu t'attaches à quelqu'un de plus jeune. Mais peut-être que ce serait mieux pour toi en fait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui tenait ce genre de propos. Eméraldia avait découvert que la « terreur des cachots » était en fait une personne sensible et qui par-dessus tout craignait d'être abandonnée. Sans se retirer de l'étreinte de ses bras la jeune femme se retourna vers Severus.

- T'as pas bientôt fini avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est toi que j'aime. Et l'âge ne me gène absolument pas.

- Mais…

- Oh tais-toi un peu.

Elle l'embrassa pour prouver ses dires et le faire taire. Elle sentit Severus se détendre un peu. Mais elle savait bien qu'il faudrait du temps pour le convaincre réellement.

**XXX  
><strong>

Eméraldia passa tout l'après-midi dans le bureau de Severus et le suivit directement dans ses appartements. Ils se firent apporter le dîner par des elfes de maison. L'ambiance était bien plus détendue à présent. Severus avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et ils s'étaient installés par terre pour manger. Eméraldia trouvait ça bien plus sympa. Elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et riait de bon cœur. Elle était en pyjama pour être plus à l'aise.

Quand minuit sonna Severus décida qu'il était largement le temps d'aller se coucher. Il s'apprêtait à embrasser Eméraldia pour lui dire bonne nuit quand elle s'accrocha à lui.

- Reste avec moi… S'il te plait.

Severus allait riposter quand elle leva ses grands yeux émeraude vers lui. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister et en jouait. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la suivre jusque dans la chambre.

Une fois la porte passée Eméraldia se sentit décoller du sol et poussa un cri. Severus venait de la prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse. Et apparemment ça le faisait bien rire. Il allongea son amour sur le lit et l'embrassa encore. Eméraldia passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle.

Bientôt une vague de chaleur monta entre eux Severus se sentit durcir et voulut s'écarter avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Mais Eméraldia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Non, dit Severus. Je ne veux pas te forcer…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire…

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'onyx.

- Je veux être à toi Severus.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le nommé. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité, le cœur gonflé d'amour. Quand il sentit Eméraldia répondre à son désir il la déshabilla lentement, prenant son temps, et ne voulant pas la brusquer. Lui-même se débarrassa de son caleçon. Puis il s'écarta un peu pour mieux la regarder :

- Tu es magnifique…

Eméraldia frissonna. Elle avait beau le vouloir, elle avait peur. Mais Severus était quelqu'un d'attentionné et de patient. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou avant de descendre vers les seins. Du creux de sa main il en apprécia la douceur et la fermeté avant de titiller la pointe avec sa langue. Il entendit Eméraldia gémir de plaisir. Il fit alors descendre son autre main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme. Eméraldia ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir quand elle le sentit jouer avec son clitoris. Severus la caressa doucement, l'apprivoisant petit à petit. Son érection se faisait douloureuse à présent.

Severus remonta, laissant courir son souffle sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de lui murmurer :

- Tu es sûr, mon amour ?

- Oui, dit-elle dans un murmure

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Il se plaça à l'entrée de la fente humide et la pénétra lentement. Il étouffa un râle sous la décharge qu'il ressentit à cet instant. Il avait une telle faim à assouvir. Il se contint et resta attentif à chacune des réactions d'Eméraldia alors qu'il entamait de lents va et viens. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu autant mal qu'elle l'imaginait quand il avait passé la barrière de sa virginité. Maintenant elle sentait des vagues de plaisir monter dans tout son corps. Elle était heureuse, enfin unie à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se mit à bouger, s'adaptant au rythme de son compagnon. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus. Il jouit dans l'antre chaude avant de se retirer lentement et se mettre sur le dos, à bout de souffle.

Eméraldia se décala pour poser sa tête sur le torse de Severus. Ce dernier referma ses bras sur elle. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mot à cet instant. Et ils auraient paru pauvres comparés à ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux à cet instant. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, apaisés et heureux.

Le matin venu, Severus se réveilla encore seul. Mais ce n'était plus important.

**XXX**

Ron donna un grand coup dans son réveil alors qu'il sonnait. Il se leva, maugréant tout son possible. A moitié réveillé, il vit passer Harry qui s'engouffrait dans la salle de bain. Le rouquin s'habilla et se rassit sur le lit, attendant son ami pour aller déjeuner, bien que son estomac criât déjà famine. Le temps s'écoulait et Ron se rendormait. Quand il regarda de nouveau l'heure il vit qu'Harry était dans la salle d'eau depuis plus de vingt minutes. Alors certes il prenait toujours un peu de temps mais là c'était inquiétant. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Le brun n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on le dérange. Mais Ron préférait se faire engueuler par son ami plutôt que par Hermione s'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Harry s'était tellement frotté avec la brosse dure que sa peau était rouge de partout et des gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses bras. Des cheveux bruns partaient dans l'évacuation d'eau. A présent Harry s'acharnait littéralement sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Ron courut dans la douche pour lui arracher la brosse.

- Mais … t'es complètement malade !

Harry s'effondra au sol. Il continuait de se frotter les bras convulsivement en marmonnant :

- Je me sens sale… Je suis sali…

- Bon, bouge, dit Ron. Je vais te mettre un bandage autour du bras pour que tu ne taches pas tes vêtements. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard.

Il dut batailler un moment avec un Harry déchainé, refusant d'obéir et tentant de s'arracher la peau. Quand ils ressortirent enfin, Ron était aussi trempé que son ami et accusait un grand œil au beurre noir sur la droite. Harry semblait comme un pantin. Il avait le regard vide et cherchait encore à se blesser. Ron lui lança un sort d'immobilisation pour réussir à l'habiller.

- Désolé, vieux ! C'est le seul moyen de ne pas m'en prendre une par Hermione. Tu me remercieras plus tard !

Quand ils descendirent enfin dans la salle commune Hermione faisait les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles. Elle se jeta sur eux :

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ?

Ron lui dit en deux trois mots ce qu'Harry avait tenté de faire. Celui-ci écoutait, presque vexé d'avoir été dérangé. Il ne regardait même pas vers eux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il se sentait tellement sale.

Hermione dut carrément crier son nom dans les oreilles pour obtenir une réaction. Mais il ne daignait toujours pas tourner le regard. La jeune fille lui prit le visage et se planta à seulement quelques centimètres.

- T'es… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?

- Je suis sali ! Impur !

Pendant un moment ils ne tirèrent rien d'autre de lui. Seulement ces quelques mots. Harry se montrait encore violent. Hermione dû lui mettre une gifle pour qu'il s'explique.

- Eméraldia a… couché avec Snape…

Ses deux amis restèrent bouche bée. Bon, ils se doutaient bien que ça allait arriver. Mais pas aussi vite. Et pas que ça mettrait Harry dans cet état. Ron secoua la tête :

- T'es sérieux ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir, digne d'un Avada Kedavra.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter peut-être ? Ils ont couché ensemble ! Elle a perdu sa virginité ! Elle s'est fait prendre ! Faut que je te le dise de façon plus vulgaire ou t'as compris ?

- Je devrais m'en sortir, dit Ron avec une grimace.

- Et après ils ont dormi. J'ai failli redevenir moi au réveil mais elle a réussi à partir vite. Dès que je suis rentré je suis allé me doucher. Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Je me sens souillé !

- Mais tu sais Harry, intervint Hermione. Eméraldia et toi vous n'êtes pas la même personne. Ce qu'elle a fait ne te concerne pas. Même votre corps change.

- C'est pas aussi simple… Il l'a embrassée, touchée, serrée…

Impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Du coup Ron et Hermione passèrent leur temps à le coller, pour être sur qu'il ne s'arrache pas la peau, ou autre chose de bien plus sordide. Il s'était même mis à se ronger les ongles et il s'en fallait peu pour qu'il ne s'arrête qu'une fois l'os atteint. Eméraldia ne parvint pas à reprendre le contrôle de la journée. Elle sentait tout le désespoir d'Harry ainsi que sa rage, son désir d'en finir. Et elle-même se sentait vraiment frustrée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. Elle aurait pu guérir son corps et peut-être même son cœur. En même temps elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose. Après tout elle était la source du problème. Pourtant jamais elle n'aurait quitté Severus. Si elle avait pu elle se serait prise la tête entre les mains.

**XXX  
><strong>

Et elle-même fut vite harcelée. Ron et Hermione réussirent à lui parler en début d'après-midi du week-end. La jeune femme eut droit à des mises en garde, des conseils, des expressions de dégout (de la part de Ron surtout. Il imaginait Snape nu et ça ne lui plaisait pas), de la panique (là c'était Hermione)… Elle répondait à tout, inlassablement, du même ton monocorde. Non, elle ne regrettait rien. Oui elle était heureuse avec lui. Non il ne l'avait pas forcé. Non elle ne serait pas enceinte. Oui, elle comptait le revoir. Ça n'en finissait plus. L'interrogatoire dura bien une heure. Eméraldia finit par s'éclipser. Elle était assez rapide pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Sûre d'être tranquille, elle se mit à trottiner un instant. Elle voulait voir Severus mais voulait attendre encore un peu. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit dans son bureau à cette heure-là. Dehors il pleuvait à torrent. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la pluie s'était installée. Les grandes vitres étaient toutes pleines de buée. Eméraldia s'approcha et s'amusa, comme une enfant à faire des dessins.

De son coté, Severus Snape ne savait plus quoi penser. Eméraldia lui avait prouvé tout son amour, lui avait fait miroiter des plaisirs et avait disparu. Cela faisait cinq jours. Elle s'échappait souvent certes. Mais il avait des nouvelles tous les deux jours à peu près. Jamais plus. Et là il s'inquiétait vraiment. Avait-elle eu peur de lui ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Il était tellement énervé, paniqué que sa mauvaise humeur revint au galop. Les sabliers des trois autres maisons subirent une baisse bien significative. Severus ne dormait plus la nuit, restant dans le salon à fixer la porte en espérant la voir arriver avec un grand sourire. Il manqua vraiment de tuer Harry en le croisant le vendredi dans le couloir. Le jeune Gryffondor ne devait sa vie qu'à ses bons réflexes. Il eut tout juste le temps de faire apparaître un bouclier. Il partit sans riposter. Voir Snape lui donnait vraiment envie de vomir.

Du coup Severus errait un peu dans les couloirs. Rester dans ses appartements était une mauvaise idée. Tout lui rappelait sa petite fée.

Et c'est dans cet état de pensée qu'il la vit dans le couloir. Il crut d'abord à un de ces mirages dont il était l'objet depuis plusieurs jours. Une illusion qui allait disparaître entre ses doigts. Mais là non, elle restait. Elle jouait, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, et dessinait des cœurs sur la vitre. Severus laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps de l'observer. Il avait peur de troubler cet instant magique. Le seul bruit venait de la pluie, dehors.

Eméraldia finit par ne plus avoir de place. Severus la vit hésiter puis elle dut l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil car elle se retourna vivement, ayant peur d'avoir été découverte et surtout honteuse de s'être montrée aussi enfantine. Quand elle reconnut Severus son visage s'illumina et elle courut dans ses bras. Ils ne se quittèrent pas de la soirée. Bien qu'il en meure d'envie, Severus ne lui demanda pas où elle était. Déjà parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Et aussi parce qu'il avait peur de s'emporter une fois de plus et qu'elle parte.

**XXX  
><strong>

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Eméraldia venait passer la nuit dans les cachots, Severus lui tendit un petit paquet, enveloppé d'un paquet cadeau et orné d'une jolie boucle verte. Elle trépigna de joie :

- Pour moi ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre toi ? répondit le professeur avec un sourire.

Elle lui tira la langue et entreprit de déchirer le papier. Elle trouva un écrin. Elle leva un instant les yeux vers Severus et ouvrit la boîte. Elle trouva un collier en argent finement ouvragé. La chaîne était fine et très souple. Le pendentif était composé d'un cœur, pas trop gros, en émeraude. Autour de celui-ci s'enroulait un serpent en argent, ayant lui aussi des yeux en émeraude.

- C'est… Il est… Magnifique !

Elle en pleurait de joie en se jetant au cou de son compagnon, l'embrassant des dizaines de fois avant de le laisser respirer.

- Il a été fait spécialement pour toi. C'est un modèle unique, expliqua t'il en lui passant autour du cou.

Elle se retourna et regarda Severus pour juger de l'effet. L'émeraude semblait pâle face à l'éclat de ses yeux verts.

- Parfait…

- Je suis désolé du coup, je n'ai rien pour toi ! s'excusa Eméraldia.

- Ton sourire me suffira amplement…

Ils firent tendrement l'amour le soir, profitant pleinement cette fois-ci pour se découvrir, partager le plaisir Quand Severus se réveilla le matin il eut la grande joie et la surprise de trouver Eméraldia, encore endormie, sur son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras, quitte à la réveiller. Le pendentif brillait entre ses seins.


	8. Révélations en chaîne

**Ahah ! Plein de révélations dans ce chapitre ! On découvre enfin qui est vraiment Eméraldia ! **

**D'ailleurs vous me direz si c'est plausible ! Bonne lecture ! **

Hermione vint s'asseoir à coté d'Harry au moment du petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier avait l'air vraiment épuisé. Et ce depuis plusieurs jours.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda t-elle.

- Pas dormi…

- J'avais compris. Pas besoin d'être un grand génie pour le voir. Bon explique !

Harry fit la moue. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains :

- Je fais un rêve bizarre. Toutes les nuits c'est le même. Je l'ai déjà fait il y a quelques années mais pas aussi précisément.

- Raconte !

Devant le regard hésitant de son ami elle s'expliqua :

- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair.

- Si t'insistes… En fait je me retrouve dans un endroit noir. Je ne vois rien du tout. Mais j'ai l'impression de flotter. Comme si j'étais dans l'eau. Pourtant je peux respirer normalement. J'entends des voix mais comme je ne comprends pas je n'y fais pas attention. Je me sens si bien. Soudain je sens quelque chose me frôler. Je tâtonne et je saisis une main, pas plus grande que la mienne. Je me cramponne à elle bien que je ne vois rien. Le temps passe, sans changement. La main inconnue se refroidit dans la mienne. Je panique. Je ne veux pas être seul. Alors je répète sans cesse « Reste avec moi ». Je sens alors la main se réchauffer et j'en suis heureux. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que c'est ma propre main que je tiens. J'entends alors des paroles, bien plus nettes. Et là je me réveille.

- Elles disent quoi ces paroles ?

- J'en sais rien.

Hermione prit son air de grande réflexion. Au bout de quelques minutes elle abdiqua :

- Aucune idée ! Désolé Harry mais je ne vois pas. Il faudrait que tu puisses te rappeler ce que tu entends à la fin. Ça aiderait.

- Facile à dire…

Et durant plusieurs nuits il fit ce même rêve, se réveillant en sueur. Généralement il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir après. Juste une semaine après la discussion avec Hermione il se réveilla et écarquilla les yeux dans le noir. Il avait entendu. Il avait compris. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« _Merci… Mon frère _».

**XXX**

A peine eut-il fini le petit-déjeuner qu'Harry se rua dans le bureau du directeur.

- Vous étiez au courant !

Dumbledore regarda l'étudiant sans manifester de surprise.

- Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

- Vous saviez que c'était ma sœur ! Depuis le début !

- Harry. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- J'ai sacrifié tout le monde. Je me suis senti seul ! J'ai dû souffrir plus que tous les autres ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je savais pas que j'avais une sœur !

Comme le jour, quelques années avant, où il avait appris la prophétie, Harry se mit en devoir de casser tous les objets du bureau. Dumbledore le regarda faire sans bouger :

- Peu de personnes étaient au courant.

Harry, un objet doré, biscornu, en main, le regarda sans comprendre.

- Elle est morte. Eméraldia est morte dans le ventre de ta mère.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber ce qu'il avait en main. Comme anesthésié, il se s'affala sur un siège en face du gros bureau.

- C'est donc ça mon rêve…

- Quel rêve ? demanda le directeur.

Harry lui expliqua en quelques mots le rêve qu'il faisait toutes les nuits. Quand il eut fini il releva la tête :

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Lily attendait des jumeaux, expliqua Dumbledore. Du moins c'est ce qui a été annoncé au début. Puis, au bout d'un moment, les médecins ne trouvèrent plus qu'un seul enfant dans le ventre.

- Moi … dit Harry.

- Exactement. Vos parents ont cru à une erreur des médecins. C'était probable après tout. Puis tu es né et tu as vaincu Voldemort alors que tes parents mouraient. Personne ne s'est jamais douté que ta sœur existait.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harry.

- Je me toujours douté de quelque chose je dois l'avouer. Quand tu es arrivé en première année j'ai clairement senti deux âmes en toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. Tu avais déjà bien plus dur à supporter. Et je n'étais pas sûr de moi. C'était aussi à toi de le deviner. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu l'acceptes en toi.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question Mr le Directeur ! Pourquoi partageons-nous mon corps ?

- Parce que tu l'as sauvé Harry. Eméraldia est morte dans le ventre maternel je te l'ai dit. Mais tu étais déjà un puissant sorcier. Pour la sauver tu as fusionné avec elle. C'est pour ça que vous avez chacun un corps et une âme bien distincts. Tu l'as sauvé de la seule manière possible. Cependant c'est tellement rare que peu de personnes y auraient pensé. Je crois que ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois avant toi.

- C'est impossible …

Harry posa la main sur son ventre, comme si de ce simple geste il pouvait toucher sa sœur. Ce mot d'ailleurs était si étrange. Il avait souvent envié Ron avec toute sa fratrie. Et voilà qu'il se découvrait une sœur. Comme se seraient passées ces dernières années s'il l'avait su ? S'il avait senti un soutien familial.

- As-tu d'autres questions Harry ?

- Je… Pourquoi maintenant ?

- A cause de Voldemort. Encore et toujours lui. Tu es devenu un Horcruxe.

- Et alors ? demanda Harry.

- La part d'âme de Tom Jedusor que tu avais en toi a bloqué celle de ta sœur. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais elle s'est retrouvée bloquée. Une fois cette part en moins il lui a fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte et se réveiller. Elle a dû réagir alors que tu étais en danger ou que tu te sentais mal.

Harry était sans voix. Il essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué d'un coup. D'un coté il la détestait. Après tout elle aimait et couchait avec son pire ennemi. Et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle était sa sœur, qu'elle le soutenait. Il n'était pas tout seul. Harry était partagé, empli de sentiments contradictoires. Il se leva de son siège et dit au revoir au vieux sorcier de façon presque machinale. En revanche, juste avant de sortir, il demanda :

- Et pour son prénom ?

- Vos parents avaient décidés de l'appeler ainsi… avant d'apprendre qu'ils n'auraient qu'un fils.

Le Gryffondor fit claquer la porte derrière lui.

Harry parcourut les couloirs, sans but. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir se fixer.

_- Harry ! _

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup. Pourtant il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il allait quand même pas réentendre des voix comme en deuxième année. Il avait déjà donné.

_- Harry ! _

La voix venait de sa tête. Harry se figea. Ce n'était pas possible…

_- Eméraldia ? _

_- Tout juste ! _

C'était tellement étrange. Harry avait l'impression de parler avec sa conscience. Même si celle-ci avait une voix bien féminine cette fois.

- _Comment ça se fait ?_ demanda Harry. _Pourquoi on arrive à communiquer maintenant ?_

- _J'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être la prise de conscience d'être frère et sœur. Jumeaux en plus. Et puis on n'avait jamais essayé avant. _

- _Mouais…_

Au son de sa voix Harry devinait que cette situation amusait la jeune fille. Mais elle-même était animée de sentiments contradictoires. D'un coté elle était heureuse de savoir qui elle était. D'un autre coté elle aurait dû être morte. Et cette idée était vraiment insupportable.

_- L'avantage c'est qu'on va pouvoir s'organiser_, dit Eméraldia. _On pourra prévenir avant de se transformer_.

_- Je n'ai pas changé d'idée. Je refuse que tu sortes. Surtout pour être avec Snape. _

_- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider. C'est ma vie et mon corps. _

_- Pourquoi mon pire ennemi ? _

_- J'en sais rien moi. Le cœur décide. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je ne peux voir personne. Je n'ai vu que trois hommes : Dumbledore, Ron et Snape. Pour Dumbledore je pense que tu comprends tout seul. Et Ron est déjà pris. Et puis il est insupportable. _

_- Snape aurait pu rester un ami. T'étais pas obligé de tomber amoureuse ! _

_- Mais j'ai rien demandé ! C'est comme ça ! _

Harry haussa les épaules. Eméraldia était plus têtue qu'une mule.

**XXX**

Le frère et la sœur se réjouirent ensemble de voir la tête de Ron et d'Hermione alors qu'Harry leur expliquait le lien qu'ils avaient.

- Je n'ai jamais lu que c'était possible, dit Hermione. Aucun livre n'en parle.

- La vie n'est pas que dans tes bouquins, riposta Harry.

Ron restait silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte. Il pensait tout savoir de son meilleur et était sûr que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre. Comme quoi avec Harry il fallait s'attendre à tout. Les galères n'étaient jamais terminées.

- Tu… Vous allez devoir vivre ensemble jusqu'à votre mort ? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réservera.

- En même temps tu l'as sauvée alors que tu n'étais même pas né, intervint Ron. C'est pas pour la tuer maintenant.

La gifle le surprit et l'envoya sur le canapé. Il regarda Harry :

- Je crois qu'Eméraldia n'a pas aimé. J'ai ressenti sa colère. Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi.

- On va dire que je l'ai mérité, dit le rouquin en se relevant.

Mais il prit soin de se tenir à distance du frère protecteur. Il tenait à garder son autre joue intacte. Il avait vraiment du mal à supporter Harry maintenant. Déjà se sentir dans l'ombre n'était pas réjouissant. Mais même après avoir vaincu le plus puissant mage noir il trouvait encore le moyen de se faire remarquer. C'était rageant. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas demandé de se taire et d'afficher un grand sourire il aurait déjà dit ses quatre vérités au brun. Bon il se taisait aussi parce qu'Eméraldia était mignonne.

**XXX**

Severus se réveilla en pleine nuit, surpris de trouver le lit vide. Il se souvenait pourtant bien s'être endormi dans les bras d'Eméraldia. Etait-elle déjà repartie ? Il se demandait vraiment où elle allait quand elle quittait les cachots. Severus passa la main sur son visage. Il se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Il passa dans le salon, éteint, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait plus besoin de lumière depuis longtemps, habitué aux lieux et à la disposition des meubles.

- Severus ?

- Aïe !

Surpris par la voix venant des ténèbres, il s'était retourné vivement s'était cogné le pied contre le canapé. Dans la pénombre il vit Eméraldia se relever du fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea t'il.

**- **J'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'ai… J'ai appris des choses sur moi, sur quelqu'un de proche aujourd'hui. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

- Viens te recoucher. On en parlera plus confortablement.

Eméraldia obéit et attendit Severus quelques minutes. Quand il revint, il se glissa sous les couvertures et prit la jeune fille dans les bras.

- Je t'écoute mon amour.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû exister…

Ces quelques mots, reflets de ses pensées et de son âme, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se raccrocha à son compagnon, pour être sur de ne pas s'effondrer totalement. Severus la serra contre lui :

- Ne dis pas ça ma petite fée. Tu me rends tellement heureux… Calme-toi…

Eméraldia finit par se calmer. Après tout, même si c'était vrai, elle n'aurait jamais dû exister, elle avait eu droit à une seconde chance. Son frère l'avait sauvée de la seule manière possible. Il avait partagé son corps pour lui donner une chance de vivre. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Il ne servait à rien de revenir là-dessus. Mieux valait profiter de chaque instant. Elle était amoureuse et seul cet amour comptait maintenant. L'avenir plutôt que le passé.

Maintenant elle savait qui elle était. Eméraldia Potter ! Fille de Lily et James Potter. Sœur du Sauveur du monde magique et petite amie de Severus Snape. Elle pouvait avancer désormais.

**XXX**

A présent Eméraldia se montrait déterminée et sûre d'elle. Les discussions avec son frère tournaient vite à la dispute. Une surtout, concernant son collier, fut mémorable. Harry était à la limite de se donner des coups de poings à lui-même, sous l'impulsion de sa sœur. Il avait voulu jeter le collier offert par Severus à la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle refusa bien sûr. Elle menaça même de brûler l'Eclair de feu et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry s'il osait toucher au pendentif d'émeraude. Harry n'eut pas trop le choix. Au début il l'enlevait dès qu'il se transformait. Mais sa sœur le remettait sans cesse et refusait de l'ôter quand elle sentait la transformation, l'agrippant presque. Lassé, Harry finit par le garder en permanence. Il le cachait sous ses vêtements quand il avait un rare cours ou était avec d'autres personnes. Il avait l'impression qu'il pesait lourd, comme un rappel. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter les souvenirs des nuits d'Eméraldia et Severus. Il avait maintenant la mauvaise manie de s'arracher la peau et les ongles, nerveusement. Il pouvait le faire discrètement, sous la table. Puis il essuyait le sang sur sa robe de sorcier. Ron et Hermione tentaient bien de le calmer mais ils finissaient généralement par lui lancer un sort pour l'arrêter ou carrément le forcer à boire une potion pour l'endormir. Ils étaient vraiment soulagés quand Eméraldia prenait le relais.

**XXX**

Harry venait juste d'échapper à l'attention de ses deux amis quand le drame se produisit. Il était dans un des couloirs du premier étage quand il sentit Eméraldia réagir. Il comprit en même temps le pourquoi. Le professeur Snape venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir. La fureur apparut instantanément sur le visage des deux hommes. Les mots n'étaient plus utiles depuis longtemps, la haine était acquise. Il ne pouvait y avoir que du dégoût entre eux.

Cela faisait longtemps que Snape et Harry ne s'étaient pas croisés ainsi. Aussi Eméraldia n'avait t-elle jamais vraiment vu le visage de son amant défiguré par la rage et une vraie haine. Elle recula un peu plus profond dans le cœur d'Harry, se terrant pour fuir la réalité. Son frère la rassura :

_- Tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi. Il ne m'aimera jamais et je fais avec. _

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas…_

- _Ne me demande pas de l'épargner ! Il est trop tard pour ça !_

Snape attaqua le premier. Un rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper Harry de plein fouet, le projetant au sol. Ignorant la douleur, l'adolescent se releva et riposta. Les sorts fusaient maintenant et les deux hommes furent vite essoufflés.

_- Harry ! Attention ! _

Snape avait lancé deux sorts informulés l'un après l'autre. Harry n'avait pas vu le deuxième arriver. Et sans l'intervention de sa sœur il n'aurait pas eu le temps de se protéger comme il faut. Il n'eut qu'une légère ecchymose à la paumette.

Protégée dans le corps de son frère Eméraldia était au bord des larmes. L'affrontement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était si violent. Elle se doutait que l'un de deux serait gravement blessé, voir plus. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Pour aucun des deux. A l'instant elle se maudissait d'être prisonnière. Elle aurait voulu se mettre entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Chacun d'eux l'avait protégée. Elle voulait faire de même maintenant. Et elle ne supportait pas d'être aussi inutile.

Soudain elle vit Severus s'affaler au sol, du sang tachant les dalles en pierre. Elle ne le supporta pas et eut comme un évanouissement. Elle se coupa de toute réalité.

Mais Snape était juste sonné et, bien que du sang ait giclé, sa plaie au bras n'était pas profonde. De son coté Harry avait senti le départ d'Eméraldia. Il se sentait beaucoup plus libre. Inconsciemment, sa sœur avait retenu ses coups ou les faisait dévier. C'était maintenant que le véritable combat commençait. L'un des deux finirait à terre. Harry n'aurait pu dire pourquoi mais il savait que c'était son dernier combat.

Malheureusement celui-ci tourna vite à son désavantage. Snape avait l'expérience et l'habitude des duels et des combats magiques. Et jouer les espions avait développé ses réflexes ainsi que sa gamme de sortilèges. Harry finit aveuglé par un sort. Il ne put donc pas se protéger. Il sentit quelque chose le frapper au ventre. Crachant du sang, il tomba à genoux. Il avait perdu. Autant attendre la mort. Pourtant il pensa à Eméraldia, toujours endormie. Il avait aussi la responsabilité de sa vie. Il allait pour se relever quand il fut assommé. Il tomba à terre, inconscient, crachant encore plus de sang.

Severus Snape jubilait. Après tout ce temps il avait mis Potter à terre. Maintenant il voulait s'approcher et voir le visage abimé de cet impertinent morveux. Le professeur de potions avait bien envie de le ramener dans les cachots pour le torturer encore un peu après. Il lui effacerait la mémoire ensuite. Et le tour était joué. Un détail attira alors l'attention de la chauve-souris alors qu'il s'approchait. Quelque chose brillait sur le sol à côté du Gryffondor. Snape se baissa. Il vit un collier autour de son cou. Avec la bagarre le bijou avait du sortir de sous les vêtements et, comme la chaîne était un peu longue, le pendentif était maintenant à même le sol. Un pendentif fait d'un cœur en émeraudes et d'un serpent en argent.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour le professeur. Il se releva d'un bond. Comment Potter pouvait-il avoir ce pendentif ? C'était un modèle unique ! Il avait du le voler à Eméraldia ! Peut-être était-elle en danger ! L'avait-il menacé ? Ou pire, blessé ? Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines auparavant brûlantes. Si elle avait un problème il voulait être près d'elle, la soutenir. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la rejoindre. Elle venait toujours à l'improviste et s'évanouissait comme une fée. Et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Severus se souvint alors qu'Eméraldia lui avait dit que Dumbledore l'avait aidée. Et si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue dans l'école, c'était bien le directeur.

Sans plus se soucier du corps d'Harry encore inconscient, Snape se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il ne prit par la peine de frapper, tant pis si le vieux sorcier était occupé, et entra en criant presque :

- Où est Eméraldia ?

- Bonjour mon petit. Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos petites mises en scène ! Vous connaissez Eméraldia, vous l'avez aidé et maintenant je veux savoir où elle est.

Il ne pensa pas un seul instant que Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas au courant de leur histoire d'amour. Le directeur n'en fit pas mention non plus mais resta plutôt évasif :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous la voir ? demanda t-il.

- Elle a des problèmes ! Je suis sur que Potter l'a agressée !

- Harry ? Voyons c'est ridicule.

- J'en suis sur Albus !

- Sur quoi vous fondez-vous ?

- Je… J'ai offert un collier à Eméraldia. Un modèle unique. Et voilà que je le retrouve par hasard au cou de Potter. Vous l'expliquez comment ?

Le vieux sorcier regardait Snape par dessus ses verres en demi-lunes. Il sentait bien que le moment de parler, de tout révéler, était arrivé. Mais il avait peur. Lui, un des plus grands sorciers, venait à avoir peur pour un de ses élèves.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'Eméraldia va très bien.

Il vit alors Snape se détendre. En revanche Dumbledore n'était pas prêt de le laisser partir comme ça :

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait… J'aurais dû vous en parler avant.

**Ne reste plus que les deux épilogues ! **


	9. Epilogue 1

**Voilà le premier épilogue. Le triste, je préviens. **

**Mais je le trouve beau ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**XXX**

- NON !

Le cri avait fusé. Snape s'était relevé d'un bond, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il avait enfin accepté de s'asseoir. Dumbledore le regardait, impassible.

- Comment avez-vous osé … Pourquoi ? De quel droit ?

Snape hurlait à présent sans laisser le temps au directeur de répondre. A bout de souffle il finit par sortir en claquant la porte. Sur le mur, les tableaux en tremblèrent. A l'intérieur les portraits se mirent à critiquer cette mauvaise éducation et ce manque de respect évident. Dumbledore les calma et les fit taire d'un geste de la main :

- Il va se calmer. Tout ira bien.

Le directeur n'aurait pas été aussi convaincu s'il avait vu Snape une fois dehors. Celui-ci serrait sa baguette dans sa poche, il se mordait les lèvres. La fureur assombrissait ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus de place pour l'amour. Il maudissait Harry et les Potter en général. Ils étaient tous faux, menteurs, méprisants… Ah elle avait dû rire cette garce de le voir se ridiculiser par amour. Elle devait se réjouir de le voir à ses pieds, prêt à tout pour elle. Enragé, Snape se dirigea jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé Harry. Mais en arrivant dans le couloir il ne trouva personne. Il ne restait plus qu'une tâche de sang. Des gouttelettes traçaient un chemin menant dans une salle vide à coté. Apparemment Harry s'était réveillé et s'était traîné dans la pièce pour se cacher. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant.

**XXX**

Le Gryffondor serrait les dents. Il devait avoir une côte pétée. Ou même deux. Adossé à une table il tenta de réveiller Eméraldia. C'était sa seule chance :

_- Eméraldia ? Petite sœur ! Réveille-toi ! Vite ! _

Avant de réussir il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Cela ne pouvait pas être la sortie des cours. Harry n'était pas resté inconscient si longtemps. Il se remit à cracher du sang, se tenant le ventre d'une main. Sa robe était poisseuse à présent. De la sueur coulait à grosses gouttes sur son front. Agrippant le bureau de son autre main, il essaya de se mettre sur ses jambes. Quand il réussit, tant bien que mal, à tenir debout il vit une ombre noire se dresser devant lui.

_- Eméraldia ! Réveille-toi ou on est mort ! _

Severus Snape avait le regard d'un fou. Il s'approchait lentement de sa proie, comme un serpent certain de sa victoire. Il était le chat jouant avec une souris.

- Ainsi donc, siffla t-il. Vous vous êtes foutus de ma gueule toi et ta sœur !

- Il sait ! pensa Harry. Comment il sait ?

Il entrevit alors un espoir pour lui. Jamais Snape ne tuerait la femme de sa vie. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'Eméraldia se réveille. Il sentit un mouvement en lui. Aurait-elle le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et de prendre possession du corps avant … avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Mais Severus n'en avait pas fini :

- Elle t'a obéi c'est ça ? Elle jouait les saintes-nitouches, les petites filles gentilles, les amoureuses transies ! Vous avez joué avec mes sentiments, piétiné sauvagement mon cœur, sans remords. Que j'ai été naïf ! J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis si longtemps !

La vue d'Harry se brouillait à présent. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids. Seule la sensation de la table froide sous sa main le tenait alerte.

- Non… tenta-t-il de se défendre. Eméraldia n'a jamais…

- _Avada Kedavra _!

Le corps d'Harry s'éleva sous l'impact. Severus le vit comme une image au ralenti. Un instant, l'image se brouilla, et de longs cheveux noirs flottaient à présent dans l'air. Ce fut Eméraldia qui alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face avant de s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

**XXX**

Quelque chose se brisa en Severus. Sa folie s'apaisa d'un coup. Il resta, seul, regardant sa baguette sans comprendre. Oui il avait eu envie de la tuer, de les tuer tous les deux. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé passer à l'action. Et une part de lui ne croyait pas ce que lui avait dit le directeur. Deux âmes dans un seul corps. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Et voilà qu'il se demandait si ça ne venait pas de lui arriver. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de tuer un élève. Car il fallait bien le dire. Tuer… Le mot s'achemina longuement jusqu'à la conscience de Severus. Ce n'était pas possible !

Il se rua sur le corps d'Eméraldia. Il la prit contre lui en l'appelant désespérément. Elle ne pouvait mourir. Pas elle ! Pas sa fée ! Elle était sa vie, sa joie, son unique amour. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Des larmes, choses qu'il avait oubliées depuis tant d'années, se mirent à couler sur ses joues, tombant sur le visage à présent sans vie de la jeune fille. Seul, dans cette pièce, il se mit à pleurer, serrant contre lui son unique amour dont il ne verrait plus jamais les grands yeux verts.

**XXX**

- Albus. Nous avons un problème.

- Je vous en prie Minerva, entrez. De quoi s'agit-il.

- De Severus. Je viens de voir ses élèves dans le couloir. Mais Severus est introuvable.

Un soupçon s'insinua dans l'esprit du directeur. Pris de panique il sortit de son bureau en trombe, laissant derrière lui, un professeur de Métamorphose qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Grâce à un rapide sort de localisation Dumbledore arriva dans la salle de classe. Ce qu'il y vit le figea. Du sang avait commencé à sécher par terre et sur des tables. Des bureaux avaient été déplacés, comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre ou un sort. Au milieu, recroquevillé, Severus tenait quelque chose contre lui. De là où il était Dumbledore ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il serrait mais n'en avait pas besoin. Un rapide passage dans la tête du professeur de potions lui permit de tout apprendre. Et de juger de l'anéantissement de Severus. Car jamais il n'aurait autorisé quelqu'un à pénétrer dans son esprit. Pourtant là toutes les barrières mentales étaient à terre.

Doucement Albus s'approcha de Severus. Il se pencha vers lui :

- Severus… Mon petit… Il faut partir.

- J'ai…

- Je sais… Ça va aller…

Les larmes, maintenant taries, avaient laissé des grands sillons sur les joues du professeur de potions. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au directeur pour réussir à le relever. Et encore plus pour qu'il lâche le corps d'Eméraldia.

- Je vais vous aider, murmura le directeur.

**XXX**

L'homme transplana dans la ruelle sombre, à l'orée de la nuit, faisant sursauter quelques oiseaux. Sans un regard aux alentours il poussa le petit portail en bois, ne tenant plus que par une charnière rouillée. Il pénétra dans la maison délabrée. Il avait beau être habitué à la saleté il marquait toujours un petit temps d'arrêt sur le seuil. La poussière s'était accumulée sur tout ce qui était possible, des toiles d'araignées reliaient des meubles ou décoraient le plafond. Il ne restait plus qu'une table debout et une chaise. Une de moins que lors de sa précédente visite. Plusieurs vitres étaient brisées et le verre crissait encore sous ses pieds quand il avançait. Dumbledore soupira. Cela aurait été facile de tout réparer d'un sort. Mais il savait très bien qu'il retrouverait la maison dans le même état, voir pire, la prochaine fois. Et Severus risquait de lui sauter dessus s'il sortait sa baguette, croyant y voir une menace.

Ça faisait deux ans maintenant que Dumbledore avait ramené Severus chez lui, le cachant sous divers sorts. Il s'était assuré que personne ne le retrouverait. Puis il était retourné à l'école et avait emmené le corps d'Eméraldia. Elle ne s'était pas retransformée donc Albus l'enterra dans le jardin, derrière la maison de Severus, pour qu'elle repose non loin de celui qu'elle avait aimé. En revanche manipuler le gouvernement pour faire admettre la disparition d'Harry fut plus dur. Jamais il ne prononça le mot de « mort ». Harry avait simplement disparu, on ne savait comment. Un monument en sa mémoire fut érigé sur le Chemin de Traverse. On pouvait y lire sa date de naissance, celle où il avait vaincu Voldemort une première fois, son étonnante vie, bien entendu romancée, tous les moments où il avait vaincu le danger, sans peur, et enfin la date où il avait tué définitivement le puissant mage noir, sauvant le monde entier. Dumbledore avait laissé faire sans rien dire. Le monde avait besoin de symboles.

Ron et Hermione furent encore plus durs à convaincre. Ils s'étaient acharnés à le retrouver, sourds aux conseils du directeur. Ron se préparait à présent à devenir Auror. Tandis qu'Hermione allait travailler à l'hôpital St- Mangouste. La vie continuait.

Sauf pour Severus. Il avait arrêté d'enseigner et ne sortait plus de chez lui. Il passait de longues journées à regarder dehors, attendant un signe. Puis la réalité revenait et il se remettait à pleurer, implorant le pardon d'une personne imaginaire. Il sombrait lentement mais sûrement dans la folie. Quand Albus arriva ce jour là il était roulé en boule sur un vieux matelas au premier étage, vêtu seulement d'un grand tee-shirt et d'un jean noir.

- Elle est là, criait-il comme un damné. Elle me juge ! Désolé ! Pardonne-moi ! Elle me fixe ! Eméraldia !

- Chuuuuut… dit doucement Dumbledore en allant près de lui. Elle n'est pas là…

- Si ! Là !

Il s'était relevé et pointait à présent le mur derrière Albus. Quand il se retourna il vit que, dans un moment de folie, l'ancien professeur de potions avait dessiné deux gros yeux verts émeraude sur le mur. Il aurait voulu les effacer mais savait que c'était risquer de se faire mettre en charpie par un Severus enragé. De même il avait dessiné un portrait d'Eméraldia dans le salon. Et il se révélait un grand artiste.

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Snape :

- Il faut descendre. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

- Je… sais pas.

Pendant quelques heures Dumbledore s'occupa de Snape. Puis il dû partir. Severus se retrouva encore seul. Mais la solitude ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui. Il voyait Eméraldia l'approcher. Elle lui reprochait sa mort, il en était sûr. Parfois elle le laissait tranquille. Dans ces moments là les souvenirs revenaient.

La douceur de sa peau, son rire, ses yeux pétillants de vie, ses longs cheveux, … Elle aimait rire, sans forcément de raison.

_Eméraldia s'était penché vers Severus :_

_- Tu n'as jamais posé de questions sur moi… ça ne t'intéresse pas ? _

_- Si. J'ai juste l'impression que tout s'écroulera si j'en apprends plus. _

_Elle avait esquissé un sourire avant de l'embrasser. Sa main glissait sur la joue encore mal rasée. _

Severus porta la main à sa joue, inconsciemment. Cela semblait si loin et pourtant si proche. Elle était là. Elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Mais lui, lui l'avait trahi ! Il l'avait… Non c'était trop dur à dire ou même à penser. Severus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il entendit un rire, comme une clochette dans le silence. Il voyait des grands cheveux noirs s'élever dans le ciel. :

- Laisse-moi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je … Je ne l'ai pas voulu !

Il agrippa le tee-shirt de ses mains et tenta de le déchirer.

**XXX**

Dumbledore rentra, l'air plus maussade qu'à l'ordinaire. McGonagall le retrouva assis à son bureau en pleine réflexion.

- Un problème Albus ?

- J'ai fait une telle erreur Minerva… J'ai cru que je m'en sortirais, que j'avais tout prévu, que je ne pouvais pas faire d'erreur. Et … j'ai échoué. Quelqu'un est mort par ma faute. Je m'en veux tellement.

- Qui ? s'écria le professeur, inquiète. Qui est mort ?

Dumbledore sembla se réveiller :

- Ce n'est rien, oubliez ça.

Il la congédia d'un signe de la main, signifiant bien que la discussion était close. McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Cependant elle savait bien que c'était totalement inutile. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il se confie un peu plus.

Dumbledore s'étira sur son fauteuil. Il se sentait vieux à cet instant. Si vieux.

**XXX**

Quand il revint quelques jours plus tard il trouva Severus, étendu sur le dos. Mort. Il était à peine surpris. Au contraire il trouvait surprenant qu'il ait tenu jusque là. Le professeur de potions avait trouvé la paix. En se retournant il vit un cadre posé sur une petite table basse. Il venait d'être déplacé car il n'y avait aucun signe de poussière dessus. La photo montrait Eméraldia et Severus, enlacés. Le couple riait, heureux d'être ensemble tout simplement. Ils dansaient et souriaient au vieux directeur.

- Au moins ils sont heureux... Ils l'ont mérité…

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue.


	10. Epilogue 2

**Voilà la toute fin, le dernier épilogue ! Un peu plus joyeux, promis ! **

Severus sortit, la tête vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment agir. Il se laissa tomber sur la première marche de l'escalier et s'appuya sur la porte. Il se mit à penser. A ce qu'il avait fait, à toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Le remords le submergea. Oui il détestait Harry. Mais il n'avait aucun droit d'essayer de le tuer. Et jamais il n'aurait écouté Eméraldia ou même ne se serait intéressé à elle. Alors qu'il avait connu le plus grand des bonheurs dans ses bras.

Il ne devait plus la voir. Autant pour sa sécurité que pour la sienne. Il retourna dans les cachots, pleurant silencieusement dans les couloirs sombres.

**XXX**

Harry s'était traîné dans la salle de classe vide. La douleur lui faisait serrer les dents.

_- Eméraldia ! Réveille-toi ! Si tu veux pas qu'on y passe tous les deux. _

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que se sœur ne montre un signe de vie. Des minutes qui semblèrent interminables. Quand Eméraldia reprit le contrôle elle prit quelques minutes pour respirer calmement. Elle tâta un peu son corps, pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus de traces. Elle se releva lentement, dépliant tous ses membres, guettant le moindre problème.

_- Alors ? _

_- T'en fais pas, frérot. Tu pourras encore faire l'andouille. _

_- Très drôle._

_- Je sais ! _

Elle sortit dans le couloir. Il y avait encore les grosses taches de sang sur les pierres. Elle les fit disparaître d'un sort. C'était bien plus prudent.

_- On va aller se reposer dans la salle commune ! proposa la jeune femme. On en a besoin je crois ! _

_- Tout ce que tu veux, tant qu'on part d'ici. _

Elle remonta rapidement jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors. Là elle se laissa tomber sur un des gros fauteuils.

_- Harry ? _

_- Hum …_

_- Tu devrais reprendre la place. Comme ça on pourrait se reposer tranquille. Y'a pas de risque que je sois découverte. _

_- Si tu le dis. _

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il accéda à sa requête. Une fois confortablement installé il s'endormit.

**XXX  
><strong>

- Dis t'as entendu la dernière sur Snape ?

- De quoi ?

- Il est devenu… gentil !

- Non !

- Si je t'assure ! Il ne donne plus de retenues, il aide, il ne crie plus !

- Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

Les rumeurs parcouraient le château plus vite qu'un vif d'or. On ne parlait plus que de ça parmi les élèves. Tous émettaient leurs hypothèses sur ce changement radical. Ron était bien enthousiaste sur le sujet :

- Tu imagines un peu ! On va pouvoir se venger, il ne dit plus rien.

- Ron ! Tu n'oserais quand même pas faire ça !

- Mais Hermione ! C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Harry restait silencieux à les écouter. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée qui permettrait de rendre tout le monde heureux.

A la pause de midi il se rendit directement au bureau de Snape. En le voyant devant la porte celui-ci ne le laissa pas entrer. Harry dû s'acharner sur le panneau de bois.

- Ouvrez !

- Non !

- Ouvrez, c'est un ordre !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un élève !

- Et de la part de votre petite amie ?

Il y eut un silence. Mais Snape avait réponse à tout :

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez le même corps que vous pouvez me donner des ordres de sa part !

- Ça ne marche pas ! S'il faut, elle peut venir !

- Hors de question ! Je refuse de la revoir !

Harry s'arrêta instantanément, comme foudroyé. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait même pas pu l'imaginer. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Mais pas question de se laisser faire comme ça :

- Expliquez-vous ! Elle a le droit de savoir.

Harry entendit du bruit venant du bureau. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus le laissa entrer. En revanche il refusa de le regarder en face. Il se tint dos à lui, les mains appuyées sur le bureau. Harry ne pouvait voir que la cape noire. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

- Expliquez-vous ! Je suis son frère…

- Justement ! coupa Snape en se retournant. Pensez-vous qu'elle voudra d'un homme qui a manqué de tuer son frère.

- Manqué seulement ! J'ai la peau dure !

Snape ne releva pas la pique. Il faisait les cent pas dans le bureau.

- J'essaye de me changer ! Mais faut pas rêver ! Je suis comme ça. Jamais je ne pourrai vous supporter. Alors imaginer vous avoir quand je vois Eméraldia... Et comme je n'y arriverais jamais, je ne mérite pas d'être avec elle.

- Et si je vous dis qu'il y a une solution pour que vous ne me voyiez plus justement ?

**XXX**

La maison était vraiment accueillante. Surtout à cette période de l'année. C'était si lumineux. Elle avait bataillé un long moment avant qu'il n'accepte toute cette luminosité. Mais comme il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

- Lapis ! Lylia ! Descendez !

Un bruit dans l'escalier lui annonça que ses enfants descendaient les marches. Tout en se bousculant, naturellement. Eméraldia eut un petit sourire. Son regard dériva un instant sur les cadres photos. La plus grande était celle de son mariage, une bonne quinzaine d'années avant. Elle avait eut droit à une superbe robe verte, pleine de dentelles et de voiles. Le plus beau jour de sa vie. Puis des photos de ses enfants, à chaque étape de leurs jeunes vies. D'abord Lapis, l'ainé. Appelé ainsi par sa mère car il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus comme des pierres, hérités de la mère de Severus. Ensuite, deux ans plus tard, ce fut Lylia, appelé ainsi en hommage à la maman d'Eméraldia. Et si les deux enfants avaient les mêmes longs cheveux noirs de jais, Lylia impressionnait tout le monde par l'éclat vert de ses yeux.

Eméraldia fut sorti de ses pensées par ses deux enfants, bien droits devant elle. Elle prit un air faussement sérieux, les inspectant de la tête aux pieds. Au bout de quelques secondes elle leur ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire avec un grand sourire :

- Allez rejoindre votre père ! Il est temps d'y aller !

Ils filèrent sans attendre. Severus était revenu pour le week-end et toute la famille comptait bien en profiter pour passer un bon moment au bord d'un lac. D'ailleurs le maitre de potions venait de la rejoindre dans le salon. Les deux marmots étaient chacun accrochés à une jambe, gênant considérablement la marche. Severus riait de bon cœur. Il était devenu tellement plus souriant ces dernières années.

- Il va falloir y aller ! Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les tenir plus longtemps !

- Effectivement.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide baiser et Severus essaya de se défaire de ses petits monstres. Eméraldia monta dans la chambre, récupérer un petit sac pour le voyage. Alors qu'elle le mettait sur son dos elle eut une sensation familière, si lointaine.

_- Petite sœur ? _

_- Harry ? Tu es enfin revenu ! _

- _Ça fait vingt ans ! Comme promis._

Eméraldia se rappelait très exactement les termes de l'idée d'Harry : « _J'ai eu vingt ans de vie. Je le lui en laisse vingt aussi. Qu'elle puisse profiter à son tour. Pendant ce temps je dormirais, sans jamais déranger. Dans vingt ans je verrais s'il y a une nouvelle solution pour nous ou s'il faut faire un choix_ »

_- Vingt ans, déjà ! _

_- Et oui petite sœur ! Alors ? Raconte-moi ! _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _

_- Ce que tu as fait, ce dont tu es fière ! Je veux tout savoir. _

_- Alors, j'ai fini tes études. Dumbledore m'a aidé. Il m'a aussi obtenu des papiers en bonne et due forme. J'ai pu devenir une Potter en me faisant passer pour ta cousine. J'ai pu avoir une baguette à moi ! Il y a quinze ans j'ai épousé Severus. Une très belle cérémonie, en petit comité. Ah oui, tu as même eu une place à ton nom, en souvenir et en attendant. Ensuite, j'ai eu deux très beaux enfants : Lapis et Lylia. Ils sont assez turbulents mais je ne les changerais pour rien au monde. Quoique…_

_- Tu n'as pas perdu ta bonne humeur en tout cas ! constata Harry. C'est bien. _

_- Que veux-tu, je suis comme ça ! _

_- Et à propos de moi ? Tu n'as pas été embêtée ? _

_- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es devenu une vraie légende, un héros disparu ! On a annoncé ta disparition et depuis ça n'arrête pas ! Pas un mois sans qu'il n'y ait une nouvelle théorie sur ton départ et surtout ton retour. Et bien sûr il y a eut beaucoup de rajouts sur la vérité. Je crois que peu de personnes connaissent encore la stricte vérité. Tu es devenu un mythe Harry ! _

_- Et je dois le rester…_

Eméraldia s'était assise sur le lit. Elle avait peur de comprendre.

_- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle. _

_- Le monde n'a pas besoin de moi. Bien au contraire. Revenir serait anéantir la légende. Et les personnes ont besoin de ce mythe, ce héros. On ne va pas les décevoir. _

_- Tu comptes faire quoi ? _

_- Disparaître. Toi tu as une vie, une famille. Ils ne peuvent pas te partager. Je resterai endormi, caché profondément en toi. _

_- Mais…_

_- Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi ! Surtout contre Snape. _

_- T'as pas fini un peu, rit Eméraldia. _

_- Profite ! Vis pour deux, petite sœur. _

Eméraldia sentit disparaître la présence de son frère.

- Merci mon frère. Merci…

Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Elle entendit du bruit et vit la porte s'ouvrir. Severus avait l'air inquiet :

- Tout va bien petite fée ?

- Mieux que jamais. La vie est belle…

Severus ne tarda pas à comprendre. Même s'il n'en parla jamais. Lui-même remerciait Harry. Plus que jamais.

**XXX**

Deux jours plus tard Eméraldia se pencha vers Severus :

- J'ai… une bonne nouvelle mon amour. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu vas réagir.

- Je dois prendre peur ?

- Euh non je ne crois pas, dit Eméraldia en étouffant un rire. Il va juste falloir préparer une chambre en plus… Je suis enceinte.

La vie continuait…

**FIN**

**Alors ?**

**J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire cette fic, même si ça ne rend pas tout à fait comme je le pensais ! Mais enfin…**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire ! **


End file.
